


Of Feathers, Flight and Song

by 1Cheshire_Cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/1Cheshire_Cat
Summary: In a world where wings are considered to be extensions of one's soul itself, Tony Stark struggles with his damaged ones.Enter the new PA: a stubborn dandelion fluff with opinions from Brooklyn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 199





	1. The biginning and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello stony babies, I'm back again with another story nobody asked for (this ship needs more fics OK). I'm ignoring everything that happened after AOU here. We don't want that kind of negativity in our life.  
> This is a multi chapter fic and i am aiming for at least 10 chapters. The first one is a rather short chapter, more like a prologue.The rest will hopefully be longer.  
> As i do not have a beta there will probably be a ton of mistakes. Feel free to point out or kindly ignore.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

Scarlet, like the delicate petals of spider lilies or like the final rays of the setting sun or if you’re not squeamish, like drops of blood from a fresh wound with a bit of gold at the tips for that right touch of class. Tony Stark’s wings were just like him, eccentric but elegant.

They say wings are the extension of our souls, something that lets us soar through the heavens while we are still living. Tony used them for more than flight. His wings fascinated men and women alike. It was equal to owning a flashy sports car or an island in the Mediterranean; not that he didn’t own both of those, more than one actually. His wings were a subject of pride. Flash a side here or flutter some feathers there, was all the flirting he needed on a good day and they would just follow him anywhere.

And that is exactly what he did or used to do, right up until Afghanistan. Tony could live with the surgery without anesthesia, the car battery attached to his chest, the waterboarding and the various other physical and mental tortures, really but what he couldn’t stand was what they were doing to his wings. They are what finally made him agree to their demands, that and a new hope of escaping that cave.

The sick men; let’s face it anyone who hurts innocent people in the name of anything are sick, they would pull out feather after feather while laughing hysterically like it’s some sort of amusing sport. It served the dual purpose of breaking his spirit and grounding him without a chance of any escape. But being the genius he is Tony invented a flying suit of armor and flew towards his freedom without the help of a pair of wings minus one particular man he had come to consider as a close friend and mentor. Yinsen.

“Next time you ride with me. Okay.”

Tony laughed and promptly passed out.

During the entire press conference and returning home debacle, his wings were in bandages and casts. Tony knew they were not gonna be pretty after what they went through but what he saw were not what he expected.

To say that he screamed his lungs out when he got a glimpse of his wings in the mirror was putting it mildly. The doctors did their best to save whatever that was left but apparently it wasn’t enough.His artfully placed primaries were long gone and what remained were of a dull ugly shade of red, the edges no longer a glimmering gold but a matte dirty yellow.

He hated them.

Tony imprisoned himself in his Malibu mansion and for the first few weeks refused to move from his bed despite Rhodey’s and pepper’s constant pleading or obadia’s ill placed cheering up sessions. After agreeing that he did enough wallowing in self-pity, he decided to do something about it and fix himself. Well if anyone could pull it off it would be Tony, the genius himself right?

Wrong.

Apparently there are things even the great Tony stark couldn’t do. He build a kind of prosthesis to cover up most of the damage and that’s all it was and all it could be, a cover up. He could never fly again. As stubborn as he was he refused to admit defeat, instead shifted his focus on the armor. The primary function of any wing is to fly of course so a suit of armor that can do just that isn’t much different and if it comes equipped with long range missiles and repulsors, that’s nobody’s business. And so Iron Man was born, like a phoenix rising out of its ashes. His flames burned down his captors, freed a village and he didn’t even look back. He should have because may be he would’ve seen Stane’s betrayal coming, may be.

“The truth is……..I am Ironman”

He could fly again as much as he wanted albeit in a suit of armor that is. But he could live with that.

Must be bad karma or all the years of being the merchant of death had warranted him the wrath of the universe because the one thing that is keeping him alive was also killing him.


	2. The dandelion fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned stubborn dandelion fluff with opinions has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, update!  
> First of all let me apologize for any of the historical/cultural/geographical inaccuracies as i am not from the US. I did do my fair share of research (if only i did that for my actual research projects) and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, i know how sexy good grammar is.

“Stop pacing, you’re gonna wear the floor down Stevie”

His best friend was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee with his black and white wings half draped on the chair and half on the floor.

“It’s Tony stark, Buck. I’m allowed to be a little nervous” Steve stopped pacing anyway and slid down onto the chair opposite to Bucky.

“I’m a hundred percent not qualified or this job, they’re not even gonna let me past the lobby” the blond said looking down at his shoes with a sad smile.

“Why? Because of the wings?” Bucky took his hands off the table and crossed them across his chest while narrowing his eyes at Steve. Steve knew that it was his best friend’s ‘do-not-fight-me-on-this one- Stevie’ look and cut him short before the other man could admonish him further.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” Steve sighed “just look at my clothes, way too big” he placed both his hands inside the suit pockets on each side and waved them around as if to prove his point.

The other man let out a little laugh and placed his hands back on the table “that’s because they are mine punk; it’s not all bad, just get out there and try. We’ll celebrate even if you don’t get the job kay?”

The front door opened as Steve was about to reply and Sam walked in twirling the car keys on his fingers and a grin on his face. Sam crossed the room up to Bucky and kissed him, his big brown wings twisting out to surround the other man. His best friend was smiling like an idiot and Steve couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Those two were adorable together and all he could hope was maybe one day……. He pushed those thoughts down for another day and cleared his throat trying to sound annoyed.

“If you guys are done, can we Sam?”

“Oh shut up, you secretly love this” Sam said waving a hand in Steve’s general direction. It was clear that he still hasn’t registered where the blond was. Too busy laying all his attention on his boyfriend.

Steve just rolled his eyes at them “go ahead and get the car Sam, I’ll come down in a minute”

He went into the bed room to get one last look in the mirror. The shirt and trousers did belong to Steve but the jacket was Bucky’s. Everything about him screamed desperate fresher but Steve Rogers never backed down without a fight so he steadied himself by taking a deep breath and walked out the door.

Bucky stood up and came around the table to give him a hug “you’re gonna do great punk, I know it”

Steve just smiled and slid out the door. He walked down the hallway chanting ‘it’s gonna be fine’ like a prayer until he collided with something and looked up to see Greg from downstairs eyeing Steve like he egged his car or something.

Greg from downstairs the bane of Steve’s existence was an older, larger man with dirty olive wings, ginger hair and a bad temper and more importantly, Greg was a bully.

Steve muttered a quick sorry and tried to slide past Greg. The other man just caught his hands yanked hard, grabbed a hold of Steve’s collar and yelled right in his face.

“Listen here you little shit, you think you can skip away after hitting me like that huh?”

“Look Greg I’m sorry, I didn’t see you coming okay” normally on any other day Steve would fight back until both or one of them (usually Steve) was left bloody or broken nosed or until Bucky came up to break up the fight but today he had places to be.

Greg was about to yell some more when Sam came back up “you okay Steve?”

“Abomination” the other man whispered to Steve, practically throwing him away and briskly walked off. Steve stumbled back and walked towards Sam.

“I’m fine”

“You sure?” Sam asked in a tone mixed with anger and worry.

He eventually let it go after Steve muttered some vague assurances clearly annoyed.

The drive to stark tower was silent, neither men spoke anything. Steve was lost in his own thoughts and Sam just let him be. It only took about thirty minutes and before he knew it Steve was staring with his mouth open at stark tower. He was dropped off at the entrance.

“Good luck Steve” Sam said smiling up at him from the car.

“Thanks Sam and thank you or dropping me”

“Anytime man. Sure you don’t need a ride back?

“Nah, I’ll take the ferry or the subway. See you in the evening?"

“Sure” with that Sam rode off leaving Steve alone on the pavement to calm himself down once again. With a new found burst of courage he walked in through the door of stark tower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had never in his life felt so out of place anywhere as much as he felt right there in the lobby of stark tower. Even though the tower itself was no architectural marvel (his personal opinion) the insides were sleek and professionally decorated. The people oh god, the people were all dressed like in those high end business magazines, all expensive suits and skirts and there he was in an oversized and rumpled up, cheap excuse of a suit.

With a sigh he walked up to the receptionist and asked where the interview was conducted. She eyed him top to bottom for a few seconds with visible distaste on her face and with obvious fake politeness gave him the instructions.

His instincts were screaming at him to run out of that place but a mad Bucky was scarier so Steve pushed himself and practically ran into an elevator.

Someone led him to the room where the other candidates were waiting. He sat down at the far end smiling at them. Some of them politely smiled back. As his eyes roamed across the room he realized that most of the people had something wrong with their wings, most were veterans, he could guess from their posture.

His thoughts were derailed by a gorgeous red head sitting at the end of the couch reading a magazine. She looked so professional and put together and her wings were the most beautiful things Steve had ever seen, raven black interspersed with deep red feathers, they looked perfect. She looked up and smiled at Steve as if she could feel his eyes on her. Steve’s eyes went wide and he ducked his head in embarrassment, no doubt that his cheeks were going pink. In the corner of his eyes he could see her shaking her head with a smile and looking back at the magazine.

“Miss Rushman, Miss Potts will see you now”

The red head stood up and walked in with all the confidence Steve could only hope to possess on a good day. He was absolutely convinced that the job would go to her. Even if Miss Potts didn’t find her fitting Mr. Stark certainly would if what everyone says about him is even half true.

After a few people were gone it was finally Steve’s turn.

“Take a seat Mr. Rogers” The woman, Pepper Potts said not taking her eyes of the computer screen and extending her hand to take the portfolio from Steve. She had soft grey wings and sat with a confidence equal to Miss Rushman from a few hours ago. She had the air of someone you could easily trust and Steve found himself relaxing a little.

“I went through all the documents you send Mr. Rogers, do you have anything else to add” She asked finally taking her eyes off the screen and resting them on Steve’s profile with a soft ‘oh’.

Steve pursed his lips and tried to sit as stoic as possible. She looked as if in a trance for few seconds then her face visibly lit up and took another look at Steve’s documents with renewed interest.

“Art degree and oh taught a few classes at a junior high……personally I think the ability to manage children is more than enough qualification to work with Tony” she said glancing back at Steve with a small laugh, a bit of fond exasperation leaking from her voice. Steve tried to smile back, tried being the imperative.

“So how soon can you start working Mr. Rogers?” she asked while carefully placing all the papers inside the portfolio and stood up.

“wha-…..…Excuse me?” the ability of speech seems to have eluded him and he just stared up at her dumb struck.

“Look Mr. Rogers the situation is no way conventional so we are looking for a rather unconventional solution. Lydia will brief you the essentials later”

“If it’s alright I can start today” He replied, standing up along with her.

“Perfect… follow me please” she said with a smile and strode out of the office with her dangerously high heels clicking behind her, all Steve could do was follow. As soon as they stepped out of the office he could feel multiple pairs of eyes on him. Steve just prayed that his work didn’t include frequently visiting SI offices.

After what seemed like a short ride in the elevator they arrived at the penthouse of the infamous Tony Stark. Steve had to agree the penthouse was even more beautiful with its clear cut edges, chrome finishing, marble surfaces and glass panels as far the eye can see. But something was missing though, he couldn’t really place his finger on it but.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Miss Potts started taking “This is the penthouse, you’ll probably be working mostly here and the floor below is the work shop”

Steve was about to ask what the workshop was but was cut off

“Would you mind waiting here while I meet Mr. Stark and then I can introduce you?”

“Not at all……please go ahead”

She turned around and slipped into the elevator once again. Steve made sure she was gone and let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He sat down on one of the couches and felt somewhat relieved .

Okay he got the job, no idea how but he did after what seems to be the shortest interview ever, so no need to freak out. He took a few more deep breaths and readied himself to meet Mr. Stark, billionaire, Iron man, no big deal, easy as apple pie, right?

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i added an OMC and didn't tag: Greg from downstairs but Greg from downstairs is an asshole so he doesn't count.  
> comments and kudos are my life blood.


	3. The Broken soul meets the Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet me at that place where you don't have to be anyone else but you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry about these erratic updates but I'm trying by best to not be the master procrastinator that i am. Thank you lovely people for the kudos and sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy.

“Change the calibrations and run that again J” Tony was deep in the insides of a brand new engine in his famous workshop. Well he had one in every house he owned, it just varied in size from house to house.

“Running new data set. Might I also add that Miss Potts has been waiting to be let in for the past seven minutes, sir” the disembodied British voice informed.

“Umm……let her in” he wiped his grease stained palms on the side of his jeans covered legs and looked over his shoulders at the door a bit worried if he should run and hide after glimpsing Pepper’s furious stride into the workshop.

“Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it” he turned around blurted out before Pepper could say anything. She gave him a confused tilt of her head and immediately shook it off, already done with Tony’s antics for the day.

“You were supposed to be at the interviews with me” she said with a small huff.

“what? I thought that was supposed to be on Monday. Pep I distinctly remember it being on a Monday and today is not that day right J? Tony asked circling around the work bench not paying much attention to the woman before him silently praying that his invention gets the gist and goes along with it.

“Today is in fact Monday, you’ve been down here for approximately thirty eight hours sir” JARVIS replied in the dulcet of tones.

JARVIS in fact didn’t go along with it. _Traitor_.

Tony raised a brow at that and faced pepper raising his hands in mock surrender before she could get a word in. “Pep it’s not like it matters if I’m there or not, you select them anyway” that was reasonable-ish.

“I wouldn’t have to keep doing it if only you refrain from scaring them away” pepper replied pinching the space between her brows and her wings sagging. Okay she was getting the wrong kind of annoyed now.

“Fine just forget it I’ll behave this time. Who is it? It’s that pretty red head isn’t it” he amended pulling up photos of Miss Natalie Rushman. _May be I will actually behave this time, huh how about that_ Tony thought hiding his smirk from pepper.

“How did-…….never mind; as a matter of fact the redhead in question will be working in the SI offices, right now I would like you to come meet your new PA, Steve Rogers” pepper said placing her hands on Tony’s back and pushing him towards the elevators.

“Wait Steve Rogers? Who is …….” He turned in her hold to look up at the small stamp size photo of one Mr. Steven Grant Rogers that appeared on the screen. ”what the heck pep! I want the girl; she was perfect, what does this kid have that she doesn’t?” The man staring back at him from the image was just an average looking blond who looked point two seconds away from dying from starvation. With an annoyed huff he let himself be dragged back in the elevator. The genius kept whining about it like a petulant toddler until they reached the penthouse. Pepper just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The other man shot up from the couch when he heard the now familiar ping of the elevator. The moment Tony laid his eyes on Steve he knew what the blond had that others didn’t or rather what he didn’t have in this case. Tony turned to pepper with the most thundering expression he could muster. She shrank back a little at that, knowing exactly what she did.

The three assistant’s pepper had send his way before one after the other were all crippled in a way, their wings damaged in some accident one way or the other. Tony chew them up at spat them out in a matter of days.

It was pepper’s way of comforting Tony from what he lost, that he was not the only one. He appreciated her effort to understand and help and that was exactly why he agreed in the first place. But that didn’t mean he had to like the people themselves, if anything it only made him feel more miserable. But now Pepper had one upped herself and went out and got an assistant, a man with no fucking wings. No goddamn soul.

Pepper hightailed from Tony’s side towards the man waiting nervously near the couch. They were going to have a serious talk when she gets back.

“Tony this is Steve Rogers, Mr. Rogers this is Tony Stark as you might know” she said all calm and collected as if nothing happened.

Tony plastered on a fake smile mid scowl and turned towards Steve only giving the blond a short nod “Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers, now I need a drink” he turned to look back to pepper with an angry smile ignoring Steve’s out stretched hand and just walked away. Pepper just sighed and shook her head.

Pepper gave Steve a sad smile” I’m sorry, he’s not a bad man, just vary of new people, he’ll turn around once you two get to know each other”

“Its fine mam” Steve replied with what he thought would be polite smile but would probably have looked more like a grimace.

“Please just call me pepper and Lydia will be up in a few, if you need anything just call my office Mr. Rogers” she stated pleasantly, walking back to the elevator.

“Steve, please” he tried to act as if what happened a few seconds ago didn't phase him. 

“Alright Steve I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow” _If Tony didn’t throw you out of the tower by evening was_ left unsaid. With that she turned around to stand straight and impeccable inside the elevator once again before the doors closed.

Tony was watching the whole exchange from the behind the bar, eyes on the blond the entire time. There was nothing remarkable about the blond if you didn’t consider the wingless part but that was more alarming than remarkable. Tony was in no way religious; heck he wouldn’t be caught dead praying to a god of any kind, he wasn’t philosophical either. He was the last person on earth to believe that all that wings were somehow connected to souls bullshit. It had nothing to do with his current predicament either, he used to scoff at those pseudo-scientific theories even before Afghanistan.

Steve Rogers was not the first man that Tony had seen without a pair flying appendages. Yinsen didn’t have any but they were broken off by the terrorists that imprisoned them. The other few people he came across had lost theirs because of grave accidents. Then why was this five foot five, gawky man bothering him? May be a small part of him; the same part that would tell him that his own soul was broken and tainted, believed it too.

Tony stepped out from behind the table strode towards the blond while gulping down a glass of very very expensive scotch. “Alright Rogers you get the drill, you have access everywhere except the workshop, JARVIS will help if you want, J say hello”

“It’s nice to meet you meet you Mr. Rogers, feel free to ask for whatever you require” JARVIS replied in a very polite tone that Tony didn’t remember programming into him. The genius smirked when he saw the blonds eyes go wide and scan the room for the source of the voice.

“If you need anything please don’t call me” he blurted out and practically jumped into the elevator and left the dumbfound assistant to stare after him.

Phase one of pissing off the new PA was complete and it looks like this one wouldn’t even last a whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i massacred the timeline but this an AU after all. Fair warning this is going to continue throughout, although i will stick to the general story line as much as possible.


	4. First impression  is the best impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is it?  
> And Steve makes an observation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry if there are mistakes or missing words, I'm wayyy to lazy at this point to scrutinize but i am trying my best not to let you down. Thank you again for the kudos and comment (made my day).

_What just happened?_

_An utter fucking disaster, that’s what happened_ his mind supplied followed by a small ‘Language’ echoing in the background, the voice of it sounding vaguely like his mom’s. He just stood there; mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and eyes wide staring at the closed elevator doors, the same ones where his apparent ‘Boss’ all but vaulted into.

After what felt like an eternity (a few seconds, really) he turned around and walked back to the couch and plopped down with an audible huff to try and calm down.

It was difficult to even believe that the man he just saw was THE Tony stark. He was dressed in an unmistakably old band t-shirt and jeans that had streaks of what he presumed to be motor oil or something. Steve was not going to judge other peoples clothing choices; it was their home after all but what irked him was the blatant disregard of the genius toward Steve. He didn’t even have the common courtesy to shake Steve’s hands; it was like he didn’t even care, it was like Steve didn’t even exist.

A thousand insecurities came flooding back into his mind. There were times people refused to touch or even be near Steve. Most of them were the traditionalists among the people whom he and his mom went to church with. Once they had known that he was born without wings, they had called him the devil’s spawn. He never went to church after that. The kids were worse, they would beat him up in alley ways; calling him rude names.

Things got better after Bucky and since growing up, the number of people who openly scowled at him got lesser as the modern world didn’t care about much. By the looks of it Tony stark was not that modern at least when it came to wings.

He was caught up in his own mind when Lydia came up. She was polite enough and explained about everything Steve had to do. She gave him an ID and a stark-tab equipped with the things he would need.

It was noon by the time she left and Steve was once again left alone in the penthouse. According to the schedule, Mr. stark had the interviews which he did not show up for and then the rest of the day was free.

“Jarvis?” he asked tentatively looking up and around the ceiling.

“How may I assist you Mr. Rogers?” It was a little unnerving to hear voices with no person in sight.

“May I ask what you are?” Steve asked as if the question could personally offend the AI.

“Certainly Mr. Rogers, I am an artificial intelligence created by Mr. Stark to help him however required” The AI answered and wow Steve was certainly impressed. It sounded like something out of a sci-fi book or movie.

“Well, its lunch time does Mr. stark need anything?” he was tentative to ask the robotic butler ( _could he call Jarvis that? maybe_ _not_ ) but the prospect of asking its creator in person sounded more horrifying.

“I shall ask right away Mr. Rogers” Steve just stood there waiting looking at the ceiling and pulling at the hem of his jacket not knowing what else to do. A few minutes later JARVIS called his name not to startle Steve and get his attention but Steve jumped anyway.

“Sir has ordered lunch; it would be appreciated if you are kind enough to get it for him Mr. Rogers” the AI sounded almost apologetic unlike his rude ass creator.

“umm…..yeah sure” Steve replied unsure.

“Sir has also stated that you could take the rest of the day off Mr. Rogers” okay if that wasn’t a 'get out of my hair' Steve didn’t know what was. So he agreed eagerly. JARVIS alerted when the delivery came and Steve got it and set it down in the kitchen according to the AI’s instructions.

Before he left he really wanted to ask JARVIS about something that was bugging him. It would be best to actually ask the owner but after the not so warm welcome he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little pissed off.

“Umm……Jarvis? I know it’s not my place to say this but did Mr. Stark’s wings always have black in them? He blurted out before he could chicken out. JARVIS was quiet for a few minutes as if the AI was contemplating Steve’s word vomit.

“Your query is duly noted and I will check with Sir about it as soon as possible” JARVIS replied which wasn’t a definite answer but the AI sounded a bit surprised and worried to Steve.

He was out of Stark tower in no time. He got lunch on the way and took the scenic route back to his apartment. There was still time before Bucky and Sam would arrive so he decided to sketch something. He didn’t even realize it was six in the evening until there was a knock on the apartment door. He opened it to reveal Bucky and Sam.

“Hey you’re early” Steve stated as the other two men sauntered into the living room.

“I told you we were going to celebrate didn’t I and Sam picked me up from work” Bucky motioned with a hand that was holding a bottle of something that looked expensive.

“So, did you get it?” it was Sam who asked. Even if both the other men looked somewhat impassive Steve knew they were dying to know on the inside.

“Yeah I did” Steve replied with a playful eye roll.

“Hah I knew it, Congrats you Punk” Bucky gave him an one armed hug as he still hadn’t set the bottle down.

Sam also congratulated and hugged him while Bucky went to the kitchen to get glasses. Turns out the bottle was expensive champagne which they were now sipping from coffee mugs because Steve and his best friend didn’t find the need to buy any other kind of glasses and waste money as they rarely drank anything other than beer inside the apartment.

“Don’t you think this is a little too much?” Steve asked pointing to the mugs.

“You’re the assistant to the CEO of stark industries Stevie; I think ti’s reason nuf to celebrate” Bucky countered letting a little bit of Brooklyn to bleed in.

“If you want to you can pay us with all the money you make” Sam added with a wink and went back to get the bottles of beer from the kitchen.

“I don’t think it would be worth it. He is kind of a dick.” Steve hid his face behind his cup. There was a distinct sound of something being dropped on the kitchen floor and Sam came rushing after a few seconds. Bucky sat up straight from his place on the couch.

“Made Steve swear, really must be a dick’ Bucky said smiling and looking over at Sam. The other man just laughed and sat back down next to his boyfriend. Steve took it as an invitation to launch into a detailed retelling of everything that happened. In the end both the other men just shrugged it off stating that what all the newspapers and tabloids say must be true and Tony stark was just an asshole despite Iron man being a hero. Steve sighed and settled back into the couch.

They decided to watch a movie after dinner. He was still confused about his new employer but left that little dilemma for future Steve to figure out. He looked over at the other end of the couch where his best friend cuddled with the man’s boyfriend, wings and limbs entangled. _They should just move in together,_ he smiled at that thought _._

As he didn’t own a smart-phone and didn’t think it would be appropriate to bring the stark- pad home borrowed Bucky’s phone to google about Tony stark. The results were less than savory but Steve was only after the images of the man. He was a bit surprised when he found what he was looking for. Although Stark’s wings were a little worse for wear after the kidnapping they certainly didn’t have any black to them. He was right.

_That was certainly intriguing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just realized all the events in the chapters so far happens in one day so this fic will probably have more than 10 chapters, sorry. And also fair warning: you guys can expect a lot of drama in the coming chapters (like soap opera levels of drama).


	5. Revelations and Amends (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its the death Anniversary of us Fans today (tomorrow for my side of the world) . can you believe it has been one year since Endgame. :( :(
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

So a wingless man with an art degree and barely any experience huh, that’s who the assistant of Tony Stark is going to be…… if he comes to work tomorrow that is. Tony was very angry, at who? His unfortunate new assistant? Pepper? Oh he is definitely going to go ballistic on her the next time they meet. He threw a screwdriver across the work table in frustration. 

JARVIS chose that exact moment to speak up “Sir if I may, it has been brought to my attention that there is some anomaly in your wings”

“What?” Tony stood up and walked over to the glass panels. He purposefully never kept any full length mirrors in the work shop or bedroom, the two places he spends most of his time in. The glass panels were reflective enough but the image was blurry so he couldn’t make out much.

“Scan and get me a visual J” he said turning around and sitting back down on his chair more annoyed than before.

A full sized high definition image of himself came up on one of the holograms “It appears like your scapulars and marginal coverts have acquired a black hue that was previously not there before”

He zoomed in on the image of his once swan like and now don’t - want-to –think- about-it like wings. JARVIS was right; they were looking a bit black, no one would be able to see unless they had really great eyes or they were actively looking for it.

“You know what, do a search JARVIS and see if it correlates with anything” he ordered to the AI.

JARVIS turned to his task wordlessly. Tony took back the previously thrown screwdriver and fidgeted with it.

After a few seconds JARVIS broke the silence “The results appear to match with Type III Hypersensitivity, Heavy metal poisoning and Carpet viper bites but they are not conclusive and I suggest you see a doctor sir”

“As I do not have AID and currently alive and kickin, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say heavy metal poisoning” he scoffed. _Really who needs doctors, he’s a genius._ It’s not because he doesn’t trust doctors after that entire shit show with his wings, no sirree.

“A complete hematologic examination is required to ascertain your profound hypothesis sir” JARVIS replied in an odd mixture of worry and sarcasm.

Tony just raised one of his brows at a nearby camera for that particular answer. He got a fairly decent medical facility on the tower itself. So he ate his lunch which was set out by his assistant and tried not to think about not offering the man any because the rudeness was deliberate, tinkered a little after and drew some of his blood himself to send it off for testing.

He was about to call it a night and go get some much needed sleep, that’s when it clicked.

“JARVIS, who made this equally profound of an observation” he asked raising both his hands to the sides for dramatic effect.

“It was Mr. Rogers sir” _was it his imagination that JARVIS sounded a little smug._

“Wow buddy you getting old there?” he said with a smirk while saving all the work and closing the projections.

“The parameters of your wings are deliberately not in my protocol sir” okay JARVIS was condoning him now like he hadn’t had enough of that for a life time from his old man.

Tony just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just…..just monitor them J, daddy’s gonna go get some shut eye”

“Very well sir. Good night”

Tony dragged himself out of the workshop to the bedroom and fell face first onto his bed. He was dead tired but sleep seems to hate him for some matter. He thought back on Steve Rogers, the man was probably looking for all of Tony’s flaws or maybe just maybe he was a good observer? Rogers was an artist after all. In the end Tony decided to cut the man some slack if he showed up tomorrow that is. That seemed to put his mind at ease and he slipped into a blissful sleep hopefully devoid of nightmares.

* * *

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly the man did show up the next day but seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. It abated a little as time went and as Tony toned down his assholey-ness. The blond proved to be quite efficient at his job and at calling out on Tony’s bullshit just like pepper. So Tony retracted from his decision to fight pepper and maybe buy her a new pair of shoes or maybe ten instead.

“Gotta hand it to you Rogers, you’re a new record” Tony said to his PA while going through some of the final preparations for Stark expo on the evening of the fifth day. For a man whose stubbornness could rival Tony’s and is too honest for his own good, Steve had somehow held on.

Rogers just gave a tight smile “I really need the money Mr. Stark”. The blond dutifully dived back in to the papers at hand.

He had to admit, it hurt a bit. Everyone is here for the money of course he was not worth it in the long run.

“Your suit for tomorrow is on your bed Mr. Stark. Is there anything else I can do?” Rogers asked before leaving.

“No you can go back to your borough or whatever” Tony was already at the bar and had poured himself a drink. Rogers stood by the door and eyed the glass distastefully but didn’t say anything. He gave a curt nod and left. And suddenly just like that the need for a drink left Tony.

JARVIS interrupted his stare down with the glass “Sir, it’s time for your regular shot of chlorophyll”

Ever since the blood work came back with the news of palladium poisoning JARVIS had been nagging him to take those awful green smoothies that can theoretically chelate the ions. Well he couldn’t blame JARVIS exactly because he himself refused to go within ten feet of a doctor.

He gave JARVIS one of the patented Tony Stark eye rolls and gulped down a glass of green goop he got from the refrigerator with a grimace and went on to prick a finger on one of the portable toxicity scanners he had developed.

“Toxicity is currently two percent. Should I send a thank you note to Mr. Rogers or perhaps a fruit basket?” it was the simple observation that enabled the early detection. Tony would never have realized it until one or more of the later symptoms started showing.

Tony smirked at that “You know what J; do send him a fruit basket and a new suit he’s coming with me to the expo, no thank you notes though. Keep going with the protocol”

“Very well sir” He tried to ignore the tinge of disappointment in JARVIS’s reply.

There was nothing to worry yet, the toxicity is manageable until he could find a cure. JARVIS was running every possible permutations and combinations for replacing the palladium core in his chest. It would only be a matter of time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the kudos and comments, they are my motivation.


	6. Hell hath no Fury like Nicholas J Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe is under no obligation to make sense to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update to make ya'll a bit happy. Thank you again for the comments and kudos, i cant say this enough.  
> Enjoy.

Anyone who ever knew Steve Rogers could attest to the fact that he never backed down without a fight; hell even Greg from downstairs would agree to that, be it literal fisticuffs or life’s many challenges thrown in his face quite literally sometimes.

Steve had struggled a lot while growing up; from various ailments to his mom dying, so trailing behind Tony Stark while the man behaves like a complete ass was not that hard.

He needed the job, pay was good and if he could prove the genius wrong about his assumptions of Steve, that was an added bonus.

He had to admit, he was blindsided the first day but was fully prepared to take whatever the other man threw at him from the next day onward. To Steve’s surprise their second interaction was very polite which left Steve blinking his eyes in disbelief for a few seconds.

But Mr. Stark was not always formal words and silent gestures. When Steve would almost feel bad for judging the man upon preconceived notions, the genus would come at Steve with a sharp quip or a sarcastic comment some of which he found oddly amusing. Steve wasn’t actually sure which side he liked more. But most of the times his boss was a complete and utter dick and that made Steve wonder if the billionaire was just an asshole trying his best to be polite? or on the very off chance was he a kind man trying his hardest to hide his vulnerabilities behind a brash and flashy exterior?

For the first few days Steve thought the former would be correct but after spending more time with the genius something inside him pointed to the supposition that the later maybe more true. Any way if someone asked, Steve would only say that the man was barely tolerable for now. 

He still wasn’t sure about his boss hating him for having no wings as the man himself tried to avoid any topic remotely relating to them like a cat that saw water.

So he never asked about Stark’s own expect to JARVIS who vaguely suggested that the issue was taken care of and there was nothing to worry about, which meant that Steve should just drop it. But he couldn’t help but notice the color getting darker with each day and soon the real wings would be distinguishable from the prosthetic ones.

They were going over some things about the expo late in the evening of the fifth day when Tony made a joke about Steve being the first one to last this far. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way. It was probably the insinuation brought by that comment that Stark was being a jerk to Steve on purpose.

“I really need the money Mr. Stark” he knew he was being too blunt for a PA. What astounded him was the look of hurt that flashed through the other man’s eyes. He felt bad and immediately ducked his head in the pretense of looking at the papers.

He beat himself up over for that little incident up until he got back to his apartment. Steve was so out of it, he missed the front door being unlocked and walked right into a dark living room.

“uhh……Buck?” there was no sound other than Steve’s erratic breathing. He was debating whether to get the baseball bat from under the bed or get to the light switch.

“Your friend is not here yet” came a gruff voice from the corner.

Steve jumped back and squinted his eyes to try and make out the dark figure supposedly sitting on the chair in the corner. Before he could say anything, the other man switched on the table lamp near him. _What the-_

“Nick Fury, director of SHIELD” the man said standing up in attention directly in front of Steve.

“And that would make me not call the cops because?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow. Something about the eye patch wearing man clad in black and with wings tucked inside his equally black coat was telling Steve that he meant business, not the bad kind though.

“Doubt they would want to arrest me” the man replied with a ghost of a smirk which sounded more like a challenge. _Go on pipsqueak, I would like to see you try._

“What’s the point of all this?” Steve asked while anxiously glancing at the clock. Bucky should be back by now.

The man narrowed his eyes at Steve, which honest to god was terrifying “A few days ago one of our agents was send to an interview for the new PA of a certain someone. They were supposed to get the job but something happened and a certain other someone got it in the last minute instead”

All Steve could do was stand there and stutter like an idiot.

The bald man was walking around the apartment with his hands clasped around his back, taking in everything inside the room. He oozed intimidation from every pore.

“I can see now why you got it” the man was pointedly looking at Steve’s lack of wings. “Any way, I want you to spy on Tony Stark for me Mr. Rogers” he said with the most serious tone possible for a human being.

Steve reeled his head back and stared at the man with open shock. This is a hundred percent the most absurd thing Steve had heard in the whole month and he works for Tony Stark.

“This has something to do with Iron man doesn’t it?” Steve sounded or tried to sound equally intimidating. Now Steve is no dumb bunny; a government official, be it an agency he had never heard before that wants an outsider to spy on someone as important as Tony Stark was no laughing matter. Either they are that desperate or this is all an elaborate joke. But with the uproar going on about the Iron man armor he had guessed it had something to do with that itself.

Instead of getting defensive, the barely there smirk on the other man got wider but it wasn’t to mock Steve. To him it felt something strange like the man was almost proud of Steve or guessing it right.

“If i tell you the details I’d have to kill you but I am offering decent remuneration if the job is well done” the man replied with a straight face which did nothing to ease Steve’s nerves.

But what followed the threat on his life made his loyalty flare up a little, even if he had only been working for less than a week “Look I don’t know what your play is but I don’t want to be involved in this and I’m never going to spy on my employer”

The smirk stayed as if that was the exact answer the man was expecting “Now Mr. Rogers I wouldn’t be here if this wasn’t of utmost importance. Believe it not we do not mean any harm to Mr. Stark but the opposite” the director was staring at the small figurines on the table as if they personally offended him.

Before Steve could say anything the man was at the threshold.“There is something big coming and he’s going to need all the help he can get so I urge you to think about it Mr. Rogers” and the man just about vanished into thin air.

That officially took the cake for the most absurd interaction Steve had ever had, for all he knew it could easily be the most absurd human interaction ever too.

Steve was still standing in the exact same spot staring at the door when Bucky came in literal seconds later asking him what happened. Steve waved Bucky off as always, he was not going to make his best friend worry until he can make heads or tails of the situation.

All Nick Fury or so the man says managed to do was disrupt his sleep. He was plagued by the questions about Shield or sword or whatever, Tony Stark, Iron man, the agent and himself. After much tossing and turning he fell asleep somewhere around four in the morning.

He was shook awake by a very enthusiastic Bucky (in Steve’s personal opinion _way too early_ ) in the morning.

“What do you want?” Steve asked without opening his eyes. _It was his day off goddamn it._

“You’ve got a delivery, come and open it grumpy cat” Bucky got off the bed and walked into the living room knowing that Steve would follow.

True to his assumption Steve trailed into the room groggily wiping sleep out of his eyes. He came to a standstill when he saw the things laid out on the table. Bucky sat on a chair next to it smirking knowingly at Steve.

There was what looked like a basket full of fresh fruits wrapped in plastic and topped with a pretty red and gold bow. A garment bag with a suit was draped next to it. It screamed expensive and he assumed it would cost more than what he made in two months. There were various other shopping bags with shoes and more shirts and what not.

“Oh this was with them” Bucky said and extended an envelope towards him which Steve grabbed and opened immediately to reveal an ornate card.

_You with Me, The expo tonight – TS_

_PS: The fruit basket is from J.A.R.V.I.S_

Steve was choking on air by the time he finished reading the rather vague rather short note but he got what the genius meant.

He didn’t know whether he should be insulted or grateful. Any way he couldn’t accept these, maybe the fruit basket but the rest had to go. Bucky was never going to stop teasing him about this. He rubbed a hand over his forehead in annoyance.

He set both the card and envelope on the table and turned to get ready. Looks like this wasn’t going to be his day off after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm not on Tumblr but if you want to DM me i am on Instagram. i'll probably post the art for this fic there as well but only if i cant post it here. My ID is the exact same as my AO3 name.


	7. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expo and the start of a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erratic updates,i know and i'm sorry. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love hearing from you.

“What happened to my music JARVIS?” Tony reeled his head back from inside a part of the Ironman suit that he was going to present in at the expo.

“I’m sorry but Steve is waiting outside to meet you sir”

“Steve? When did it become Steve” Tony asked with a half amused smile. “And what is he doing down here?” he wiped his hands on a rag rather than his jeans this time and adjusted his unruly hair. He was wearing a ratty old jeans and an equally old band shirt. _Ughh Do I look okay enough?_

“He insisted on the name and the meeting, he can be pretty persuasive sir” JARVIS replied in a smug tone.

“uh huhh” Tony crossed his hands on his chest and narrowed his eyes at a camera thinking why in the world he programmed his AI like this. He decided to let it go this time and with a huff told JARVIS to let the other man in.

“What can I for you Rogers?” he asked without turning around. There was a shuffle and crinkle of something plastic behind him.

“Umm…..you can take these back I guess”

That got his attention and the genius swirled around to face his assistant. The blond was holding all the things that had been delivered this morning to him.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t like them? Are they not good? We can get new ones. J call happy, tell him to get a car ready, we are going to get Rogers new stuff” _oh great he was ranting now._

“No Mr. Stark that’s not it, they’re nice…..a little too nice actually that’s why I can’t take them”

“What?”

“They are way too expensive Mr. Stark and I’m fine with what I have”

“Well what you have is not enough and I don’t really mind spending money” Steve’s face fell at that, he clenched his jaw his whole demeanor became defensive. _Oh shit_

“And that’s what you do isn’t it Mr. Stark, throw money at everything. I don’t know if you know this but it doesn’t mean shit how much money you have if all you are, is just an asshole” the blond raised a defiant chin at Tony and stood his ground.

Tony immediately had to stifle an amused laugh that threatened to escape him. He managed to cover it by placing his fisted palm across his mouth. Here was a five foot four, ninety-ish pound man who he is paying to be his assistant by the way, telling to his face that he was an asshole. _I do like’em feisty……...Huh?_

“Okay that came out wrong, I’m sorry what I meant was, believe it not I want yo-my employees to have nice things. Ask pepper I buy her shoes all the time and I see you accepted the fruit basket”

“I don’t like wasting food but still don’t think I can take all of these Mr. Stark” Steve was shifting on the balls of feet now, unsure where to look.

“First of all stop calling me Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was my dad and it kinda gives me the heebie jeebies sometimes so call me Tony. Second of all at least keep the suit for the expo?” Tony was surprised by the hopefulness in his own voice.

Steve stared at the things in hand biting his lips unconsciously for a few seconds and then let out a long sigh “Fine I’ll keep the suit……..if you can call me Steve” he looked up at Tony with a small smile.

“Alright Steve, deal”

“I’ll just leave the rest in the penthouse”

“Yeah you do that and be ready by six”

By the time Steve said okay the genius had turned around to his work.

He finished up everything by five and went up to get ready. Steve was chatting animatedly with Happy when Tony got down to the living room.

“You guys ready?” Tony asked as to both of them. Steve stopped talking and stared at him for a brief moment and then nodded his head slightly. Tony couldn’t help but smirk, pleased that he had **that** effect on Steve.

Steve left with Happy while Tony went down to the workshop again to get in the Ironman armor.

* * *

Tony Stark was officially the most infuriating man Steve had ever known. He didn’t even know how to respond to the thousands of dollars spend on him.

At first Steve thought the man was insulting him a part of him still believes that he did but another part was telling him that Tony genuinely meant it. It was all really really confusing.

Steve agreed to take the suit in hopes of returning it after the expo but after wearing it he noticed that it fit him perfectly as if it was custom made to his measurements. Honestly he’s not even surprised anymore.

Tony’s personal driver Happy turned out to be a very nice guy. He had soft pastel blue wings which somehow matched him perfectly. They were talking about something Steve can’t quite remember anymore when Tony walked up to them looking absolutely stunning in a black pinstripe suit and impeccably groomed wings. He looked nothing like the man Steve had been seeing for the past five days. This was **the** Tony Stark he saw in the papers and TV although infinitely more handsome in person.

Steve saw the other man had caught him staring and gave a week nod. His cheeks were on fire so he immediately ducked his head but failing to miss Tony’s smirk which only made him blush more.

Tony was off to the air field for his dramatic entrance while the two of them made their way to the expo. Steve decided to check out some of the pavilions till it was time for Iron man to literally drop out of the sky. There wasn’t really anything he had to do as an assistant as Tony was only giving the key note speech. When it was time Steve made his way back stage.

The landing was probably the coolest thing he had ever seen. It was his first time seeing Iron man up close despite working for Tony Stark and the armor was really a work of art.

Steve was standing by the side rolling his eyes more than necessary to what Tony was saying on stage although he had to admit the man was made of pure charm and charisma. For the briefest of moments Tony’s eyes met Steve’s and he found himself immobilized by that intense gaze but the moment was gone as fast as it came. _What ……was that?_

By the time Steve blinked back to reality a video of Howard Stark was playing on screen and Tony was nowhere to be seen. When Steve finally found him, Tony was hunched over a small box like thing and shoved it immediately into his pockets the second he saw Steve approach. The man looked sad and almost guilty for some reason. When Steve was close enough he schooled his expression into something more stoic.

“Are you alright Mr-umm….Tony?”

“Never been better” came the reply accompanied by a grin just as Steve expected.

“Shall we go?”

“Yeah, of course”

There was definitely something strange going on.

It was a hassle walking through the crowd of other important people and fans but most of them gave Steve a wide breadth which he was really grateful for sometimes. There was someone waiting at the apparently new car Happy has previously brought to the back exit.

He was a little irritated to watch the flirtatious banter Tony had going on with the woman, Marshal? Michelle? Doesn’t matter. It was all fun and games until she extended a subpoena in Tony’s direction. The billionaire was rubbing his fore head with two fingers not knowing what to do so Steve decided to take it out of her hand.

“He doesn’t like to be handed things” which was something Steve deduced through his superior observational skills and an awkward conversation with JARVIS.

“Yeah I have a peeve” there was a tinge of surprise in Tony’s voice which was aimed at Steve that made him feel smug somehow.

Tony clapped his hands together and turned to Steve “Ok change of plans, you’re coming with me to DC Rogers. Get in the car, chop chop”

“What?” that was a chorus from both a surprised Happy and Steve.

“Steve you really should be used to this by now” Tony said with a smirk while he opened the car door and got in behind the wheel.

Steve just shrugged and followed the billionaire. He really should be used to this by now. Happy was doing an odd thing with his face which looked like a smirk/smile/leer but not quite. Tony was deliberately not paying attention to his driver.

“How far are we from DC?”

“umm…..about two hundred ,two fifty miles” Steve shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

By the looks of it they were going on an impromptu road trip. _Great._


	8. As blue as the Sargasso sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes are like the oceans and I'm drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry guys i got sucked into the whirlpool of BL dramas. And please excuse the mistakes or inaccuracies if any. I realize that the senate meeting might happen on a Sunday according to my timeline. If they don't please just roll with it.  
> Please enjoy.

_What was he thinking……really what was he thinking?_ He knew he was going to be stuck in a car with his assistant for five hours. This was not his first rodeo of doing obnoxious things on a whim. He used to whisk away people ten times attractive than Steve to places he fancied. Why was he nervous now? Tony was sweating in a car with the top down going one eighty miles an hour. How was that even possible?

Steve was silent on the passenger seat and things were getting pretty awkward. _Time to step in with a terrible one liner._

“Are we really going to be driving all the way to DC?” Steve beat him to it and asked, not really looking at Tony.

“That’s the plan” he gave the blond one of his charming press smiles.

“Okay”

“Are you alright? I mean it was really short notice” Tony asked trying not to wince.

“It’s fine, like you said I should be used to this by now” Steve sounded somewhat annoyed. Tony tried not to focus on it maybe he could make it up to the man somehow.

“Don’t you have anyone to tell that you won’t be coming home tonight? He knew Steve didn’t have any parents or siblings, a girlfriend or boyfriend maybe? He was really hoping that Steve didn’t.

Realization dawned on Steve’s face immediately at Tony’s inquiry “Could you please stop the car, I need to make a call”

Oh…..there was someone. “There’s a nice deli just down this road, if it’s okay you can call while i get us dinner” They exited New York a while back and was now driving down the I-95.

Steve just nodded his head and went back to staring out into the darkness. In less than ten minutes they were at the deli. Steve took out his phone and started dialing while Tony went to get the food. He caught the tail end of the conversation when he came back.

_No Buck I’m fine, I’m a big boy ya know. K see you Monday then, Bye_

“Boyfriend?” it slipped out before he could stop himself.

Steve blushed furiously and stammered out a series of noes.

“Buck….uhh James is my Best friend, we share an apartment together”

“oh okay, so no one else?” Tony asked while handing over the food.

“No, since my mom it was just Bucky and me”

“Must’ve been tough”

“Yeah it was, was in an orphanage for two years and then Buck got drafted and then discharged early……yeah things were a little tough” Steve had a haunted look in his eyes that somehow made him look older than he was.

“Why was he discharged early?”

“Oh……His wings got broken on the last tour” Steve said, his blue eyes intense on Tony’s. The moving neon lights from the sign boards sparkled off of them. _Were Steve’s eyes always this blue?_

“Do they hurt?” Steve asked after a long moment.

“Do what hurt?” Tony blinked owlishly at the blond. 

“Your prosthetics. Buck has them on one side, he’s always complaining”

“Are they Stark tech?”

“Uhh….no Hammer I believe”

Tony opened his mouth in surprise and placed a hand over his chest as if Steve personally offended him “No wonder he’s in pain Steve you’re using subpar equipment. I mean seriously we offer superior everything and you work with me Steve **me,** why in the world would you go for Hammer tech”

“Well they were the only ones affordable so” Steve shrugged.

That shut Tony up from his ranting. Well that was a fair enough reason. Stark tech was the best out there but it probably wouldn’t be affordable for someone like Steve or his friend even with military funding.

“Say why don’t you tell your friend to pay me a visit when we get back. I can get him the latest prototype”

“oh…..no…..Mr. St-Tony I can’t possibly- Steve started to stutter out but Tony cut him off before he could finish.

“It’s alright Steve it’s just a prototype that needs testing, if anything you would be helping me” which was a big fat lie because currently he wasn’t working on any new prosthetics but plan to start as soon as he gets back, maybe also cut down the prices of the ones in the market while he’s at it.

Steve seemed to calm down at the response and gave a grateful smile which looked good on the blond. Steve should smile more…… and he himself should think why his brain was supplying these kinds of stupid thoughts about his assistant cause _what the fuck was that?_ He should add it to the list of things to do when he gets back.

* * *

Steve’s mind was oddly blank all through their ride. He never went anywhere outside of New York so he was really focused on the sceneries that passed them by. Tony was driving faster than Steve liked but he was trying to absorb everything he possibly can. He was focused on the ride that he forgot to call and inform his best friend until Tony asked him.

He was pretty sure the talk was going to be awkward for him and Bucky would probably not live it down till the end of time.

His best friend was a little bit surprised and a lot more worried at the news but Steve insisted he was fine. The call led Tony and him to talk about the best friend in question which in turn led to a discussion on the man’s wings.

Steve was curious from the beginning about how Tony managed to walk around with his fake wings all day. Bucky was always whining about dragging around the weight and sometimes the pain would be unbearable. Tony had it on both his wings but it must be a hundred times better than what Buck had so he asked Tony about them.

Bucky was on his second tour in Iran when the accident happened which left his left wing impaired. He was heartbroken that he would never be able to fly again and eventually slipped into depression. He went to therapy arranged by the VA and that was how he met Sam. The VA also paid for his surgeries and prosthetics but it wasn’t enough to get one of the run of the mill ones as Stark Industries provided.

Well Tony’s offer was certainly beyond generous; Steve didn’t know what to say he thought to leave the decision to Bucky and just smiled hoping it would convey all his gratitude.

Tony seemed to be contempt at that. They sat there; inside a ridiculously expensive car, eating delicious Mexican food talking about their respective best friends. Steve told the Sam-Bucky love story which Tony listened raptly with a smile. Tony talked about Rhodey and Pepper and a multitude of drunken shenanigans which made Steve tear up from laughing too hard.

There was a lull in the conversation where the two of them were simply grinning looking at each other. Something about the whole thing felt so profound to Steve, like seeing a rare miracle or like something that shouldn’t be happening is somehow happening. Something quite unexplainable.

Steve averted his eyes first. He could feel telltale burn of a blush creeping up his cheeks and silently prayed to all the gods he knew that the other man wouldn’t see it.

They started on their journey once again this time the roof was up as the cold never agreed well with Steve’s asthma. Tony switched on the stereo and a song he didn’t recognize started playing. Steve leaned on the window hugging his small frame and closed his eyes. He wasn’t planning on sleeping; he had a lot to think about anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really grateful for the support. :D


	9. One step closer Two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hands are bloody from fighting for our love, don't worry I'll fix them up every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate the number of chapters might exceed my predictions but i assure you that i know how i want this story to go so don't worry we'll get there. Did i mention that this was a slow burn?  
> yeah its a slow burn. Sorry.

It was about three in the morning when they got to Washington. Tony, despite Steve’s numerous silent and vocal protests got them rooms in The Ritz. Steve was told to stay at the hotel and watch the senate hearing on live TV.

When he woke up which was really late than usual, a full assortment of their signature Georgetown breakfast and new clothes had been waiting for him courtesy of one Tony Stark. Steve was getting that familiar prickly feeling he gets when someone spends too much money on him but he wasn’t going to let perfectly good food go to waste.

He was having breakfast in bed at nine in the morning watching Tony Stark lampoon around a bunch of senators. _When did his life become this?_

Steve had to admit the sarcasm was really charming (when it’s not directed towards him). He hadn’t really thought about this whole issue with the Iron man armor. He could undoubtedly say that it was Tony’s sheer genius that made it possible and no one else on the planet will be able to come close.

Steve would happily take Tony’s side in this one especially when the people on the other side are sleazebags like Senator Stern and Justin Hammer who have this amazing ability to make his skin crawl just by thinking about them.

Everything was going Tony level smooth until the genius hacked into the system and revealed the videos of people trying to recreate the armor and all hell broke loose. Once again Tony proved that he was the smartest person in the room or may be ten rooms together. Steve gave a fond eye roll at the TV and switched it off. His phone ringed seconds later.

“Hey Buck”

“Did you see the hearing?” Bucky sounded like he was in the middle of laughing.

“Yeah I was just watching it” Steve stood up to face the windows. The curtains were drawn letting warm sunlight shine in through the glass.

“Wait, where are you?”

“I’m at the Ritz actually” Steve said unable to contain the glee in his voice.

“Holy shit Stevie”

“I know I know…….sometimes I feel like a leech around him”

“I bet he takes all his assistants to expensive hotels” his best friend said trying to make him feel better. Steve knew Bucky was just trying to make it sound like a normal Tony thing but it immediately ruined Steve’s mood for some reason.

“You don’t expect him to chuck me in a normal place and go by himself do you”

The other man seemed to have sensed the shift in Steve’s mood. “You know what I mean. Why take you along in the first place” His friend said more like a statement than a question.

“I helped with some paper work” Steve waved a hand in the air as if the person on opposite end could see him. Technically Tony could’ve just done that himself but Steve wanted to believe this whole thing of him being there had a purpose.

The other man let out a sigh “Just……just be careful Steve”

He sounded serious so Steve agreed not really understanding what his friend actually meant by it. He took a shower after the call had ended and came back to a relatively dark room. He could’ve sworn the blinds were open when he left. Steve felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him and looked to the darkest corner on instinct. _Yup there he was, eye patch man, again._

“Morning Mr. Rogers”

Steve was proud that he didn’t jump this time “Director, how did you get in?”

The man stood up and walked over “I have my ways” He stood directly in front of Steve with a stern look and continued “I’m a busy man Mr. Rogers so let me get straight to the point. Are you willing?”

“No”

The other man closed his eyes and let out a loud huff “I understand you might think this is all shady but it’s how we operate but don’t you think something similar is going on with Mr. Stark”

The look on Steve’s face seemed to answer for the man “All I want you to do is simply call for help when he needs it”

“Why…..why are you doing this?” Steve asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

“You know he sure wont and god help me, I care about him” Something in the man’s voice made it sound sincere to Steve. It’s not like they were asking for company secrets or anything. He knew something was going on and if his employer was too stubborn to ask or help, even though he was still conflicted maybe he could.

“Only if something bad happens otherwise don’t expect anything” Steve crossed his arms on his chest and tried to stand tall.

“That’s all I ask. Our agent will help you and I suggest you keep it discreet for everyone’s sake”

The other man didn’t even wait for a reply; he just strode out through the door as if he owned the place. Steve was positively confused with everything that was happening but he was sure of one thing that all this is going to end up in a killer headache for him.

* * *

After that dramatic walk out from the Senate Pepper and Rhodey cornered Tony in a corridor while he was about to get the car. He could tell by the knitted eyebrows that Pepper was seething while Rhodey just looked exhausted.

“I’m not going to apologize to butt-face or his minions” he said leaning back on the wall opposite to them.

Pepper had a hand on her hip and was rubbing the bridge of her nose with the other. They probably look like a Mom and Dad reprimanding their misbehaved child, Tony smirked at that thought.

“You think this is funny Tones?” His best friend cut in with a stern voice which only made Tony smirk more.

“No sugar plum, of course not. If you guys are done disciplining me I have places to be” He almost turned before Rhodey caught a hold of his collar and stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” that was Pepper with a ‘What are you up to now Tony’ expression.

“I have lunch with Steve” The surprise on both their faces was something to behold. The two of them just stood there staring at Tony and Tony staring back with a mildly confused expression.

“You brought your assistant with you?” It was Rhodey who broke the trance first.

“uhhh…..Yeah” Tony said narrowing his eyes. It certainly wouldn’t even come in the top twenty of weirdest things he’d done. _Why were his friends surprised now?_

“Instead of Happy your actual bodyguard” Pepper chimed in.

“Pep not this again”

She just rolled her eyes. “Fine, go have lunch I’ll deal with this disaster. God knows how much the stocks are going to go down” The last parts were more of a mumble as she turned and walked off.

The two of them stood there for a few seconds and watched pepper walk away.

“You sure about this?” Rhodey asked facing him with all the seriousness he could muster.

“It’s just lunch” the brunette dismissed his friend not wanting to address the actual meaning of that question.

On the drive back to the hotel he thought of buying Steve more clothes but remembered how the blond reacted the first time he did so. Steve probably accepted this time because there was no other option, there was no use pushing his luck so he decided against it.

The lunch and drive back to New York were lively. They talked more about both of their childhoods and Tony even told Steve about his father as difficult as it was and also about the real Jarvis. He didn’t fail to notice how easy it was to talk to the blond.

It was evening by the time they got to Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn. The sun was almost gone. When they reached the front of the apartment Steve turned to him and smiled. It was one of those loopy smiles Tony liked.

“Thank you for dropping me Tony”

“I’m gonna be a dick again and ask you to pack up for tomorrow” he looked to Steve’s face bracing himself for an outburst but the blond didn’t even bat an eyelash “Where are we going?” he asked instead.

“To my house in Malibu, we’ve got things to do” Tony somewhat succeeded in hiding the mild astonishment in his voice.

“Okay, see you tomorrow” Steve nodded and stepped out of the car walked a few steps then tuned back and smiled again.

“Thank you again Tony, It was a great trip”

Steve walked a few steps backwards facing Tony and turned around in quick succession only to crash onto a man that just walked out the front door. Tony winced when Steve fell to the ground along with some of the things the other man was holding.

“What the fuck you pansy!!” the man grabbed Steve by the collar, hauled him up and literally screamed in his face.

Tony was out of the car and by Steve’s side in seconds “Hey hey ……it was a mistake, no need to call names” he was desperately trying to pry the man’s hands away from Steve’s collar.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man growled at Tony and eventually let go of Steve.

“I-“

“I can take care of myself Tony” Steve cut him off with an enraged look and an equally aggrieved tone.

“Fine” He held up both his hands in defeat “I’ll see you tomorrow Rogers”

He got back in the car and sped off as fast as he could from there ignoring Steve’s wince and several red lights. Well he was angry at Steve. They were not friends yet but were certainly getting there and things were so good between them. God people were disappointing, that’s why he loved machines, they don’t piss you off by being an ass to someone who was only trying to help. By the looks of it a lot of things were getting broken in the workshop tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes if any and i love hearing from you guys.


	10. As golden as Tourmalines in sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby we are playing hot and cold with our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm really really sorry for late updates. I don't know if any of you were waiting for updates but if you were i appreciate your patience.  
> This is the biggest chapter so far. Enjoy.

Tony decided that driving around, drinking and being miserable in general was not going to do anything for him so he took the suit and flew to his house in Malibu. Even though the place never felt like home (none of the places he owned ever did) this was where his bots were so he liked it more and walking into the lab did put a smile on his face.

He sat by the console and clapped as in to activate everything including JARVIS. “Wake up daddy’s home” The holograms and panels lit up and music started playing instantly.

“Welcome home Sir and Congratulations on the opening ceremony it was such a success as was your senate hearing and may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on Sir” Jarvis said amusedly playing a video of the mentioned hearing on a screen.

Tony laughed half hysteric half ‘why did I program my AI like this’ and that was the exact moment one of his bots chose to mess up the counter.

“You!! I swear to god I’ll dismantle you, I’ll soak your motherboard, I’ll turn you into a Wine rack” all empty threats really but the bot gave a sad whine and lowered its claws nonetheless.

“How many ounces of this gobbledegook am I supposed to drink?” he asked gulping down the green goop, trying not to grimace.

“We are up to eighty ounces a day to counteract the symptoms sir”

“Check palladium levels”

“Blood toxicity: twenty four percent. It appears that the continued use of the Iron man suit is accelerating your condition. The core has been depleted”

“That didn’t last very long” He removed the reactor and replaced the core with a new one. Even the mere seconds it took left him a little breathless.

“I have run simulations on every known element and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core, you’re running out of both time and options”

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, maybe it was time to accept his fate. The chances of him coming out of this alive were getting lower by the minute.

“It will get harder to hide the discoloration of your wings as they are affected the most and had started to molt. Unfortunately the device that is keeping you alive is also killing you” Jarvis informed in a grave tone.

“Miss Potts is approaching, I suggest that you inform her-“

“Mute” That was the last thing Tony wanted, making the people he love worry about him. Until (or ‘if’ really who was he kidding) he could find a cure no one has to know and after that maybe he will casually inform them that he was dying and deal with the repercussions then.

The first order of setting his life straight was to give Stark Industries over to someone more capable and no one was more capable than the woman strutting into the lab with wings flaring and anger written all over her face. He must’ve done something while being drunk yesterday.

After arguing and him being a general ass for ten minutes straight he finally got a stunned pepper to agree. They were enjoying a glass of celebratory champagne when pepper suddenly remembered something. “Oh I almost forgot, Steve is waiting upstairs”

Tony’s face fell instantly and muttered a vague ‘yeah’.

“Wait you wouldn’t need an assistant anymore” She announced gesturing with the glass towards Tony.

“What?.......No uh, I still need him” he blurted out standing up abruptly.

“For?” Pepper squinted her eyes at him.

“Purposes” _real smooth Stark_ he mentally face palmed.

“Purposes” Pepper parroted back with a questioning look. He slid back down as smooth as he could and nodded while hiding his face in the pretense of taking a sip.

She gave him a look as if contemplating something then left with a smirk on her face. Apparently she knew something Tony didn’t but he was too exhausted to go figure it out. He was in a dilemma; he didn’t know whether to get close to Steve and hurt him in the end or be rude now and not disappoint one more person. He decided on the latter but it all went out the window the second he saw Steve.

The blond was standing near the dining table with a few folders clutched to his chest looking guilty and was giving him what Tony thought to be the most adorable puppy dog face on a grown man. Well so much for not getting close.

* * *

Steve knew he messed up big time when he saw Tony’s crestfallen face as he drove away. Well you see Steve was used to these little fist fights with Greg, the man was scum and really enjoyed beating him up but this time he didn’t want Tony to see that. There was no telling what Greg would do if he realized it was Tony Stark. He didn’t want Tony to deal with that on account of him and with all these people with phones walking about, it really wasn’t worth it.

He knew the engineer was still upset when he flew to Malibu the night itself in the armor and send a jet for Steve in the morning instead. He was not used to feeling guilty but this was somehow eating away at him. He kept fidgeting during the whole flight which did not go unnoticed by Pepper who was flying in with him.

She gave him some of the things that needed to be signed by Tony because she knew that the assistant was somehow able to coax his employer into complying.

Pepper noticed that Steve still wore a sad look even after she came back from visiting Tony.

“I’m sorry but I have to ask, did something happen between you two?”

Steve was honestly surprised by the question “No, everything’s fine really”

“Steve I know he can be a little overbearing at times but I assure you he is a good man”

“I have no doubt about that” he smiled and looked down at his shoes.

“Well whatever it is you boys figure it out okay?”

“Yes mam”

“If I may interrupt, Sir has arranged for a celebratory dinner tonight for everyone, Colonel Rhodes has also been informed” Jarvis announced.

“For what?” Steve asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Well you are looking at the new CEO of Stark industries” pepper said smiling proudly.

“Congratulations pepper” Steve couldn’t help but smile back. She was clearly happy as she deserved to be.

“I suppose you would need better assistants” he knew he got the job because of Tony and if Pepper is CEO there would be no need for someone like him. May be someone with fancy degrees could takeover instead.

Her smile turned a little smug at that “Oh no he needs you now more than ever. There are a lot of procedures to be done and it takes a lot of time”

“Oh okay” Steve just nodded, not sure what to think about it. She left after that leaving a confused Steve to wander around the, what he could only describe as a mansion. It was decorated just like the penthouse and gave him the similar feeling of something missing.

He jumped a little when Jarvis announced that Tony was coming up. The genius looked a little worse for wear. His wings still had the dye and prosthetics but were drooping on either side clearly stating that the man was exhausted.

Steve was reluctant to speak up as he knew Tony was still upset. The brunette must have noticed and spoke up instead.

“How was the flight Steve?”

Steve visibly relaxed; thankfully they were still on the first name basis. He gave a small smile “It was fine……Tony I’m really sorry for yesterday”

“It’s okay Steve, I have no right in meddling in your neighborhood and stuff” the other man tried to wave him off.

“No it isn’t” his voiced a little in panic and that seemed to get Tony’s attention. “I appreciate your help but Greg is an asshole and I didn’t want you to be exposed to someone like him”

The brunette looked offended “You think- I seriously don’t know how to respond to that” Tony crossed his arms across his chest.

Steve sighed and continued in a softer tone “What I meant was, Greg really has it out for me. You deal with people like him every day and I don’t want to add to that and besides there is enough videos of Tony Stark on the internet”

Tony seemed to relax and a ghost of a smile graced his lips “Well you know Iron man can repulser blast him in the face right”

“I would appreciate it but then I would be the one who has to deal with all the paper work….. Thank you Tony really” Steve smiled back.

“Well I wouldn’t want your pretty little head to worry over that” Tony chucked and really that was a nice sound. Steve blinked and looked up only to see the other man looking down back at him, his honey brown eyes fixed on the blonds’, sparkling and intense. They were standing too close, close enough that Steve’s folded arms were brushing Tony’s t-shirt and could feel the faint wisp of exhale on his face, could count the golden flecks scattered across his brown irises. _When did that happen?_

“Tony” that was Happy being unnecessarily loud. They both sprang apart as if tazed and stared at the intruder. _Why didn’t Jarvis warn them?_ Steve gave an awkward cough and fixed his eyes on the suddenly very interesting floor instead.

“Haps……yeah you’re here of course uhh……show Steve to a guest room. Yeah great idea. Steve you can rest until dinner. You guys go do that. I’ll be in the lab” the genius blurted out in a frenzy and almost ran out of the room.

Steve must’ve been blushing furiously as Happy took pity on him and only did what he was told. Once again Steve was left alone with his thoughts.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ He said out loud into the empty room. What would’ve happened if Happy hadn’t come at that moment. Would they hav- No, he shouldn’t be thinking things like this. Tony was his boss, more than that he was a notorious playboy. He was just stressed with everything that happened that’s all this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the support. :D


	11. Of Hooks, Lines and Sinkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That happy gleam of vernal eyes,  
> Those locks from summer's golden skies,  
> That o'er thy brow are shed;  
> That cheek-a kindling of the morn,  
> That lip-a rosebud from the thorn,  
> I saw; and fancy sped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely sorry for the late update, got busy with a project. I'll try to finish the next chapter in the earliest.  
> This is a relatively short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tony almost set the floor on fire with the speed at which he hightailed out of the dining room. He locked himself inside the workshop; took off the fake wings and tried to focus on one of his projects, tried being the imperative here because he couldn’t focus even if his life depended on it. His mind kept wandering back to Steve and to their almost whatever that was in the dining room. His barely functioning heart was pounding way too fast for its own good.

He placed the tools back on the table and opened up the folder containing Steve’s file and sat there staring at the man’s images. There was nothing strikingly gorgeous about the blond. Just an average man but if you look closer you could see sparkling blue eyes that oozed stubbornness and determination; silky blond hair that makes you want to run your hands through them and a sharp jaw that would probably feel great to trace with a thumb. Hell Tony had been in close association with super models and movie stars but none of them had shy innocent smiles or a quick wit or keen observation skills as Steve and more importantly none of them could be like Steve. He clearly had a type.

He felt a fluttering behind him and turned around to see his wings spread high across each side of his shoulders. He placed a hand to his mouth and gasped, eyes going wide at the realization that he was indeed presenting, that too at a photo. _How stupid._ His wings were molted and rapidly turning black only held together by the dye but still they looked ugly. The nerve endings were damaged so it’s like they had a mind of their own ever since Afghanistan. _Pathetic_. _Thank god it wasn’t to the real Steve._

There was no denying now, he was attracted to the blond and that there was dangerous territory. Not now he thought, he had a dinner to prepare for and maybe a few hours of rest would help as well.

* * *

The dinner was pleasant. Rhodey came as promised and along with pepper, Happy and Steve it was great. He forgot that he was dying for a few hours. All through the night his best friend kept glancing across the table and then back at Tony, he didn’t know what that was about but didn’t bother with finding out.

Pepper and Rhodes insisted on going back that night itself so he let them. The men who were left settled on the couches and talked around some more. Eventually Happy retired for the night leaving Steve and Tony alone. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence until Steve spoke up.

“Thank you for the dinner Tony, it was nice”

“She deserved it so” he just shrugged.

Steve smiled and then bit his lip as if in contemplation “Why now?” “Why hand over the company now?” he added to avoid confusion.

Tony was expecting that question. He knew this exact one is going to be thrown at him before anything else in the press conference. “Well she does most of the job anyway and I know she can do better than me besides I’m busy with being iron man and all so this is the wisest decision” he replied with practiced ease.

Steve narrowed his eyes as if he could see right through that lie, well half lie but seemed to relax after a few seconds. The other man turned to stare out the window with a forlorn look. This wasn’t the first time Steve would get like this, as if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

“You know I’ve never seen Ironman up close” He suddenly broke the silence.

Tony blinked up to Stare at his PA who looked back with a gentle smile.

“Well why don’t I show you now” Tony said tilting his head towards the basement stairs.

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose”

The genius had already gotten up and grabbed Steve’s shirt sleeve “Really its fine, come on”

Not a lot of people had access to his safe space but he couldn’t help be a little bit exited to show it to Steve. It was all worth it when he saw Steve’s gob smacked expression as they set foot inside the lab. Tony strode forward and commanded JARVIS to light up the display cases and Steve’s jaw hit the floor. 

A high pitched whine made the other man jump and turn around to see Dum-E extending his claw inquisitively at the new face. The blond looked to Tony as for an explanation to what was happening.

“That’s Dum-E, don’t mind him he’s like that to visitors, we don’t have many” Tony chuckled.

“Hey what have I said about touching people, back off, off you go” He made a shooing motion with one of his hands. The bot lowered its arm and backed off a few feet with a sad whine. Steve’s face fell instantly.

“I think you hurt his feelings” Steve walked back to gently pat the bot on its metaphorical head and giggled when Dum-E gave a happy chirp.

Tony just stared incredulously. The bots were the only things as close to babies he was gonna get, so someone treating them like something more than mild inconveniences was really really nice to see.

“Is he something like JARVIS?”

Tony had to stifle a laugh. Steve was smart and his choice of words was good, if it were anything else JARVIS would probably have been offended.

“Yeah, he was my first attempt at an AI. Built him when I was fifteen or something, didn’t turn out quite well though” he replied lowering his gaze when Howard’s unimpressed face popped up in his memories.

“But you kept him” The bot in question was at the counter trying to make the stupid green smoothie again, pouring it all over the floor rather than the glass.

“Yeah” Tony replied his eyes still fixed on the floor.

“I can see why, he has quite the personality” Steve directed one of those loopy smiles towards Tony and he felt his stomach do a cartwheel at that.

The other man walked around and stopped near the latest armor hung from the ceiling and ran his nimble fingers along the edges.

“It’s beautiful……Can I paint them sometime?” it came out like a whisper.

“Yeah sure. You any good” Tony teased.

“Why do you think i went to art school? but I’ll let you be the judge this time” Steve teased back easily with a smile.

They found themselves close together yet again. The smaller man was looking up with a glint in his blue eyes and Tony found his breath catch. How could he not notice before?

Steve's lips.

They were really very Kissable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in the summary is from The country girl by W.Wordsworth. It just reminds me of Steve.


	12. One day i wrote his name upon the strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not speak- i saw her face,  
> Her face-it was enough for me;  
> I turned about and heard her cry,  
> "O misery! O misery! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not posting this early (yeah I'm horrible).   
> This is very short and please don't hate me after reading this.

It was about six in the evening when Steve woke up from the small nap he took in hopes of setting his thoughts straight. He took a much needed long hot shower and put on some (nicer than what he normally wears) clothes. It wasn’t much just a light blue button up and black trousers, something suitable for dinner with friends.

The other members of this little celebratory dinner were also dressed somewhat similar so he breathed a sigh of relief and walked further into the room. The moment Tony caught sight of Steve he called him over with a grin to where he was talking with a very intimidating looking man with large brown wings quite like Sam’s but with a bit of white at the ends who Steve identified to be James Rhodes.

Despite the intimidating presence, James or Rhodey or platypus as Tony often called him turned out to be a very pleasant man. Their conversation took an embarrassing turn for Steve when Tony started ranting about how amazing an assistant Steve was. The colonel had a peculiar look on his face which Steve couldn’t place and practically didn’t care because he would’ve burst into flames if Happy hadn’t interrupted them.

He purposefully sat away from Tony but could see the man in the corner of his eyes. Everyone had a great time and was laughing at the silly things each of them shared. Steve noticed Tony lean back and watch everyone with a melancholy smile for a few seconds and then proceeded to tap on his glass to get their attention. The table went silent and everyone except Steve were eyeing the soon to be former CEO as if they should be ready to roll their eyes any second at what he is about to say.

But Tony Stark managed to surprise them all by making a speech about how grateful he is for everyone present at the table. The three people who knew him more where staring with their mouths open by the end of it.

“Wow is anyone dying or something because Tony stark just said he was grateful” Rhodey joked aloud.

No one except Steve noticed the sudden flash of panic that crossed the brunette’s face.

“I just wanted to be nice for once sourpuss” Tony said with an eye roll.

“uh huh” his best friend raised an eyebrow at that but let it go as dramatics and Tony Stark are practically twin siblings “Well it is nice to be appreciated” the man added raising his glass.

It didn’t get tense as Steve thought it would, both of the friends treating it like casual banter. When everyone else left it was only Steve and Tony left at the house.

Half of Steve’s mind had been preoccupied since that little incident at the dining table. No one thought anything was wrong with it, just Tony being Tony and his friends being exasperated with that. But something about the way Tony has been acting seemed weird to Steve but the thing was he really didn’t know Tony all that much so Steve’s assessment could just be wrong even though a part of his brain kept telling him that this was familiar almost as if he has seen it somewhere else before.

That part was what compelled him to ask the question of why Tony was handing over the company now and the answer he got didn’t help one bit. It was one of those practiced press answers that the genius gave at conferences and interviews that Steve had the pleasure or rather displeasure of witnessing in the short amount of time he worked. But he filed it away to dig through later and steered the conversation into lighter paths, that’s when Tony, to Steve’s infinite surprise offered to show him the Ironman up close.

His brain stopped working the second he entered the workshop. Everything looked like some complicated contraption from the future albeit the lab being a mess. He just stood there silent for a minute taking it all in feeling dwarfed by the sheer genius of the man standing next to him until his eyes landed on the armor hung up as in display. It was really a work of art more beautiful than before so up close.

Steve reached out to trace its smooth edges and was struck by a sudden realization. Tony never let anyone he didn’t trust into his workshop; it was his own personal heaven and it was a privilege just to stand there. Steve’s heart fluttered at that.

They were teasing each other about drawing the suit when Steve noticed that they were standing very close to each other just like this morning in the dining room. His heart rate kicked up a notch but what really took his breath away was what he saw behind Tony.

The brunette’s wings were raised on each side as if in presentation, as if Tony was presenting to Steve to……oh god! No one in his whole miserable life had ever done that and he couldn’t stop the loud gasp that managed to escape his mouth.

The genius looked like he was shocked out of a daze recoiled back and stared at his wings with a look of horror and shame when he realized what had happened.

Steve was about to reach a hand out to touch when Tony turned to him with an indignant expression.

“Don’t flatter yourself Rogers, it’s just nerve damage happens when I’m tired” He defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and added “You’re not half as attractive as the people I’ve had in this house alone”

That was…….okay Steve had to admit that hurt, really hurt especially that last one but he didn’t want to show it so he held his chin up and replied before walking out.

“Oh I’d would never, not because I know I could never fare with half of Manhattan but because I wouldn’t stoop that low and Good night Mr. Stark hope you sleep well”

He felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth but was too stubborn to take back it back or apologize or even spare Stark a glance. Tony’s outburst opened up a ton of his insecurities that he tried hard every day to bury deep, about his appearance, lack of wings and a million other things. He felt a familiar prickling in his eyes, God he was about to cry _how pathetic._

For a hot second there he let himself believe that Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy actually wanted him. He couldn’t believe he let himself be this stupid. Tony wasn’t wrong why would anyone want Steve, he didn’t even have a soul.

And the tears rolled down faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes and i love hearing from you guys and also am immensely happy that people are inspired by this story to make their own art. Thank you guys.


	13. Itsy bitsy spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vain love, why do'st thou boast o wings  
> that cannot help thee to retire!  
> When such quick flames suspicion brings,  
> as do the heart about the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter  
> Enjoy!

He really had to stop doing this. Every time they take one step forward it seems they go two steps back. If it were any other person Steve would be so fired by now but then again if it were anyone else they wouldn’t be fighting like this in the first place.

Tony lost all interest to work so he went to bed instead. He was too exhausted lately a symptom he failed to pick up. _Would he be not on the crux of death If he paid attention a bit earlier, doesn’t matter anymore_. He simply lay there in his huge expensive bed alone. The thing is he didn’t mean it, not even a single word. It was like a reflex, like a knee jerk reaction that he does whenever it feels like he put too much of himself out there but didn’t intent to. It was one of those moments; Steve was being terribly endearing, he had proven to be one of the most amazing people Tony had ever seen so how could he not want that.

Even though he didn’t mean to flare out his wings consciously, they knew what his heart desired. He had never fully presented intentionally for anyone in his life but the truth is he really wanted to for Steve. But someone like Tony Stark does not deserve someone like Steve Rogers, wings or no wings, he deduced that out even from the few days he had known the blond so what Steve said about Tony was true. Also there was no denying the fact that he was going to die, there is no point in leading him on.

Maybe he should apologize tomorrow and try to rein his heart in when it comes to Steve. He was already putting everything in order, he should put something for Steve in the will as well, and there weren’t much people in his life anyway.

“J bring up file no.99” An image of the aforementioned file glowed across the white wall.

“Add the New York Mansion to Steve’s name” Steve would probably hate it but he can’t actually complain to him in person (he would certainly be six feet under by that time of course). He could write something personally to urge the blond to keep it. Tony had rarely known happiness in the time they lived in that house but some of his fondest memories of Jarvis and Ana were associated with it as well. Maybe Steve could move in and raise a family of his own or he could sell it and buy another place.

A part of him thought it was absurd to give away expensive things to someone he barely knew but considering the things he gifted to his flings and one night stands this was tamer and also Steve deserved to be happy. _Would Yinsen be proud right now?_

“What else can I add to it, J?”

“I don’t think Steve would appreciate ridiculously expensive free things, Sir”

That got a chuckle out of the inventor; he shouldn’t overdo it after all.

Even though he was exhausted, Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep as his brain kept replaying that moment in the workshop, Steve with his hand outstretched and something in his eyes that said deep longing. Tony was the last person Steve should want right now so maybe distance could be the best option.

The next morning he woke up early after a few fitful hours of sleep to Steve arranging the papers required for a shareholders meeting. To his surprise his PA came up to him to apologize for the harsh words he said to which Tony had no option but reciprocate.

The blond was silent after that; behaving like an actual paid employee would, straight to the point and uncaring about their boss’s feelings. Tony would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss their usual friendly banter but this was for Steve’s own good.

* * *

Steve was hurt, a few words from Tony were worse than years of rude comments from everyone he ever knew but he wasn’t going to let that get him down. It was clear from last night what Stark really thought, so he was going to be the PA and nothing more.

As the first measure he apologized (he wasn’t anything if a man of principles) and proceeded to ignore the billionaire for the remainder of the day. He noticed Stark throwing sad glances his way during the meetings but ignored them with a vengeance; yes he was going to be that petty.

They didn’t talk much that day and went to bed with curt good nights which was the usual for the rest of the week, both of them going out of their ways to not be in the same room for extended periods of time. 

Even Happy could sense the tension between them when he came around to fetch Tony for boxing. There was also no mistaking Pepper noticing it as well, it was evident from her little frown whenever she looked at either of them. She had already asked what was wrong quite a few times as well. As the reason was too embarrassing to reveal Steve just blurted out some ridiculous excuse and strategically made an exit (by that he means ran away).

Maybe Stark could tell her later and both of them could laugh about how stupid Steve was. God he couldn’t wait for this to be over to go back to Brooklyn and wallow in self-pity.

Steve sat on a plush sofa near the ceiling to floor windows of the gym looking through paper work and also secretly watching Stark and Happy exchange blows inside the ring when Pepper walked in announcing the arrival of the notary.

He didn’t even notice her walk in until the billionaire turned around and literally ogled at her. Steve recognized her instantly. Natalie Rushman.

She strode confidently in with her beautiful wings almost on display, true to the statement everyone in the room was staring appreciatively at her, even pepper.

Normally Steve didn’t mind that he was not the prettiest person in a room anywhere but right now, watching his employer’s undivided attention on a pretty red head, that didn’t set right with him at all.

Jealousy flared up in his gut which he found pretty surprising. Oh who was he kidding he had a ginormous crush on Stark. There was no point in denying it or scooping it under the rug marking it as confusion anymore.

His traitorous face must be blazing red right now. He tried to calm himself down and the sight of the woman wiping the floor with Happy certainly helped as a distraction.

“My assistant will.....well uh assist you with that, Steve” Tony called to him barely looking in the blonds general direction.

Steve rose up to his feet with a sigh and plastered on a fake smile. He followed the redhead out the door. They discussed the transfer procedures and when it was time to leave she asked him to walk with her to the car. Steve followed somewhat skeptically failing to hide the pinched expression on his face.

“Oh stop looking at me like you want to murder me in my sleep, Stark is not my type” she said as soon as they reached her car.

“Uh….what? me uh no uh” Steve just sputtered like an idiot.

“Did you find out anything like Fury asked?” She just rolled her eyes and asked instead.

Steve’s mind just short circuited for a minute until everything clicked into place. The agent the eye patch guy mentioned, it must be her. He took another minute to think back on the last two weeks.

“No, other than him hiding a suspicious box thingie a lot, I got nothing” he shrugged.

Miss Rushman narrowed her eyes at Steve as if gauging his answer.

“Alright, I will be around more often and I want to keep at it and tell me the second you spot something ok? Can I trust you on that Steve?

He nodded immediately because this woman who was only as tall as Steve was far scarier than eye patch guy.

“Have a good day Mr. Rogers” she said with a wink and got in the car.

Steve felt like he wanted to run all the way to his apartment and curl up like a ball on his bed. Everything was over whelming and he was exhausted. Just one more night and he can go back. He mentally steeled himself and went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support as always.


	14. I wished upon a thousand stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I searched the night sky for a star to wish upon  
> but you came and gave me all of the universe  
> oh dear now i don't have anything to wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like i'm always apologizing for delays but sorry again.   
> Here is another chapter and this is by far my favorite. The whole story actually stems from this idea.  
> Enjoy.

It was their last night at Malibu; they would go back to New York the next morning. Steve found himself quite restless. He was avoiding Tony as much as he could and his employer was doing the same. He was worried how long this tension between them would last. He couldn’t sleep and decided to take a walk along the beach but as it was getting too cold he went back so when JARVIS asked him to help Stark he was still laying wide awake in his bed even when it was past three in the morning.

Steve was greeted by heartbreaking screams of anguish. One look at Stark and he knew what was happening. He had seen it before when Bucky would scream and sob and tear the bed sheets apart, Steve would hold him and help him and sometimes ice a few bruises he got on the process as well. It was better to leave Stark alone and not wake him but he billionaire was thrashing so violently scratching at his chest. Steve called aloud to the sobbing man a few times but to no avail so he carefully reached out to nudge the other man’s arm and the brunet woke up with an even louder scream. Steve immediately wrapped himself around the genius and tried talking to him gently.

Large sobs racked the larger man’s figure as he clung to Steve’s shoulders. He gently rubber soothing circles across the brunets back and just held him in silence.

When Tony finally calmed down he started an endless string of apologies but still held Steve close. Steve’s heart ached at the sight. Tony did have his fair share of demons and this was the most vulnerable Steve had ever seen the genius. It made him realize that behind all the bluster and cockiness Tony Stark was just human, a struggling one at that.

When Tony eventually calmed down, Steve tried to extract himself from the embrace but Tony held on tighter.

“Stay” he whispered, voice raspy from all the screaming and crying.

Steve didn’t put up much fight “okay”

Tony fell back on the bed tugging Steve with him and Steve for the glutton he his curled up beside him and started running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

This, if he allowed his mind to think about further must the most dangerous thing he has ever done. It was so far from any kind of acceptable behavior for a PA. But he was not going to go that way. Right now he was willing to take this little moment he got with Tony, any ramifications can be dealt with tomorrow.

He kept awake till he was sure that Tony’s breathing evened out and (because he was insane) kissed the brunet’s forehead before slowly letting sleep consume himself as well.

* * *

Black

Like the insides of an underground cave, like a void of nothingness that sucks in everything. Tony was being pulled into it, he was screaming and clawing at the air and suddenly the dark nothingness latched onto his back and morphed into something hideous that resembled a pair of wings. He was cursed with a wicked soul this was proof of it. He lay there in the middle of a large field surrounded by men whose faces vaguely resembled Stane and his captors and even his own father. They rushed forward and started pulling his feathers off laughing and chanting about his unworthiness and then the hands started clawing at his chest. He screamed louder.

He didn’t realize he was screaming in real life as well until a soft soothing voice was shushing him and telling him to calm down and breathe.

“-ark….Tony, listen to me. It’s Steve Rogers, your PA. We are in Malibu we are safe. You just had a nightmare. You’re alright Tony, just breathe. In and out like this……yeah”

Everything came crashing down and he was really overwhelmed so he let himself cling to Steve’s shoulders and cry.

In a moment of weakness he asked the blond to stay and to his surprise he agreed. He had been having night terrors since (you know what) but this was the first time someone was there by his side to help him and hold him and his weak heart just couldn’t let it go, not yet.

It felt nice, no really really good being held by Steve and he indulged himself and wanted to keep it for a little bit more. Tomorrow, tomorrow they could go back to being whatever they were but right now he just wanted to sleep luxuriating in the warmth radiated by this amazing person next to him.

The next morning Tony woke up feeling not good but rested somehow. He absentmindedly reached out next to him but his hands only touched air and that’s when the realization hit him.

Oh god. He and Steve had slept together. He sat up in a flash, hands going to his chest immediately. The reactor was covered, there was no way Steve could’ve seen it but……..but his wings. He had the prosthesis off last night. Steve must’ve been disgusted by them.

He was having a mini breakdown on his bed and failed to notice the cup of coffee on the night stand. When he finally did, gulped it down in one go and gathered his courage to venture into the kitchen.

Halfway there he could smell someone cooking bacon; it was probably Steve (hopefully Steve).

It was still early morning; the sun was just above the horizon bathing everything in an ethereal yellow-orange light. Tony slowly inched closer towards the kitchen with the coffee cup in hand.

Steve was there near the stove, softly humming an unfamiliar tune and flipping pancakes on the pan. The sunlight was reflecting off the marble counter tops to cast a soft glow on his face and golden rays illuminated him from behind, glinting on his soft blond locks.

Steve moved around a little, catching the light in some angles and that’s when Tony noticed, something behind him, something that looked like faraway galaxies and nebulae and stars. Like the whole universe in brilliant purples and reds and blues. Something that vaguely looked like wings that stretched and blended into the infinite cosmos. It was there one moment and gone the next as if it were an optical illusion that came and let with the change in light. It was the most profoundly beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Tony just stood there on the threshold staring with his mouth open. Both of them startled when the cup fell from Tony’s hands and crashed on the floor.

Steve’s face broke into a breathtaking smile at the sight of Tony.

“I made breakfast, come on”

Tony slowly walked in gathering up the demolished remains of his cup forgetting his earlier panic and sat down on one of the stools. This close there was no evidence of anything on Steve. God he must be hallucinating now. _The poisoning is getting worse._

Steve placed a plate of pancakes, bacon (and other unimportant stuff according to Tony) and more coffee before him “Eat” and Tony didn’t need to be told twice.

Steve was smiling at him holding his own cup when Tony dared to look up from his plate.

“Thank you” he said in a shaky voice and somehow Tony knew Steve understood that it was for both last night and breakfast.

The blond just smiled wider.

Did he imagine lips pressing onto his forehead last night? _Probably_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me how you feel about this chapter ;)


	15. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When list! he hears a piteous moan-  
> again!-his heart within him dies-  
> his pulse is stopped, his breath is lost,  
> he totters, pale as any ghost,  
> and looking down, he spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Guys i don't know if you've noticed i have changed the rating to mature. There is a small noncon/abuse scene (not Tony) and i don't want anyone to be triggered. I have put asterisks (**) at the beginning and end of the paragraph. just avoid it or don't read this chapter at all. I care about you and i want you to be safe.

Both of them fell back almost into what they used to be before the fight as if that little situation didn’t happen at all. Steve could tell that Tony wasn’t ready to talk about the nightmare issue either.

Natalie (if that’s her real name) came around more often to discuss about both SI and spy business. She gave Steve pointers on what to look for and how to gather information which unnerved Steve because he was still a bit reluctant to spy on his employer.

They were getting along really well and sometimes Steve believes he could see glimpses of the real woman under her fake persona.

They were out for coffee on one of those quaint little bistros taking about casual things when Steve dared to ask

“Your wings……….what happened to them?”

She was a bit taken aback and stared at Steve from behind her cup for a few seconds.

“Why do you think there is something wrong with them?” she asked instead, her face a cold nonchalance.

“The interview…….uh……everyone that came had some kind of problem and your right wing looks slightly off somehow” he answered a bit scared.

To Steve’s surprise the red head smiled “Very observant, I can see why he’s gone on you” the smile turned into a smirk.

“I …..who?…….what?” Steve spluttered. _Very eloquent._

“Budapest” she deadpanned looking at the cup of coffee in her hands.

“Budapest?” Steve parroted in confusion “Did something happen there?”

“Yup” she still wasn’t looking at him.

“What happened?”

“Classified”

Steve could swear she was finding this all very amusing from that little glint in her eyes. He huffed half amused himself half annoyed and just let it go for now.

Tony was in his office when they got back to the tower; his face broke into a brilliant smile when he saw them approach.

“Steve did you finish packing? we leave tonight”

“Yeah, I’m done” he replied, a little breathless.

“You could come along if you like Ms. Rushman. A little R and R in Monaco”

“Oh no Mr. Stark i think I’ll pass, you guys enjoy”

“Come on it’ll be fun. You two can spend more time practically joined to the hip”

The redhead quirked a perfectly immaculate eye brow at that. Steve could also feel a bit of tension behind those words. _Was Tony angry about Natalie spending her time with him?_

“Enjoy your trip Mr. Stark. Steve.” she turned and gave him a small nod and walked out of the office.

Tony looked like someone who bit into a lemon. He didn’t want to fight with the inventor anymore so Steve just let it go and busied himself with work instead.

To Steve’s abundant displeasure, the Grand Prix was a much publicized event and so his wardrobe was provided courtesy of SI stylists. For once he was happy to trail behind Tony and Pepper among snotty billionaires who had too much money to throw around.

Steve was standing with Tony near the bar while the other man was getting a drink. He wasn’t paying much attention and when he turned around the genius was staring at him.

“You look good today” Tony said from behind the glass.

Steve fought hard to control the blush that threatened to creep up.

“uh….Than-“ before Steve could finish someone called the brunettes name from behind him.

Justin Hammer. Steve could see the instant Tony’s expression soured before he turned to the intruder.

Someone large and intimidating with dirty ash wings walked up to them after a few seconds.

“Tony, this is Ivan Vanko my chef engineer, he’s a bit of a genius himself” the man introduced.

“Hello Mr. Stark, a pleasure to meet you” the accent was thick which Steve suspected to be Russian.

“And who is this delightful creature?” the sleazy business man asked.

“Steve Rogers, Mr. Stark's PA” he answered a bit defiantly.

“Aww…how cute. Don’t you think the little flightless one is cute Ivan?”

“Very” the Russian said facing Steve, practically leering at him with a predatory smile.

Pepper interrupted them before either Steve or Tony could reply and Steve excused himself before he did something rash.

He felt stuffy inside the room with all these rich people milling around and stepped out into the hallway which looked deserted. Steve walked up to the base of the stairs trying to get to the balcony when someone grabbed his hand from behind.

* * *

Tony Stark never got jealous.

Okay maybe once.

Alright whenever he sees Steve with Natalie okay!

Every time he looks over at Steve she is right there next to him, their heads almost touching while leaning down to look at some documents or simply talking in faint mumbles near the coffee machine. That’s fine really, it’s just work but he had also noticed them go out a few times and she would give a sly smile whenever Steve shuts down Tony’s bullshit.

Tony was holding it together quite fine until the day he saw them walking into his office smiling to each other.

This thing he feels for Steve, Tony doesn’t know how much longer he could keep it in. But he knows he has to for the sake of the other man.

The second he saw 53% toxicity staring back at him, he knew there was no turning back. Somehow everything felt final. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Steve. Frowning when he couldn’t spot the blonde anywhere Tony decided to step into the hallways to check.

The brunette was about to give up when he heard muffled screams from somewhere. He followed the noises and almost fell over from what he saw.

**The man from before, Ivan was leaning over and holding down a struggling Steve on the floor. Steve’s clothes were in disarray; shirt untucked, pants unbuckled and tears streaming down his face. One hand of the larger man was inside Steve’s shirt the other was covering his mouth. **

Tony’s blood froze at the scene before him “You fucking bastard” he lunged at the Russian and managed to land a punch to his face. The man scrambled away and disappeared into the corridor. Tony dropped the plan to go after him for helping Steve who was still on the floor.

He wasn’t crying anymore instead he stared straight ahead with a dead gaze. Steve refused to look anywhere near Tony’s face while he helped the blonde up and removed the tie tied around his wrists.

It was breaking his heart to see Steve like this. He fished out his phone to quickly dial Happy and scooped Steve up in a bridal carry after it. Steve just clung to his shoulders, pressing his face to Tony’s chest in an effort to hide. They got out through the back exit, Tony carrying Steve the whole time. Happy _bless his soul_ didn’t ask anything the whole ride.

They drove to the hotel they were staying and Tony refused to put Steve down till they got to his room. He gently placed the smaller man on the bed and whispered his name. The moment their eyes met Tony could see something break inside Steve and he started sobbing.

“Steve you’re safe you’re with me. I’m sorry…….I’m so sorry” it was taking everything in Tony not to break down. “Can I hug you?”

Steve gave a barely perceptible nod and Tony surged forward to envelope him in his arms and wings. They just sat there in the bed for eternity for all he knew, him whispering apologies and encouragements and Steve sobbing.

After a while he realized that Steve had fallen asleep and carefully lay him down on the bed.

_I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying thank you every time sounds repetitive but i love your comments, each and every one of them.  
> And also can you see the italics on phones? I can't


	16. Bend not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the flush of love's light  
> we dare be brave  
> and suddenly we see  
> that love costs all we are  
> and will ever be.  
> yet it is only love  
> which sets us free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely people for the kudos and comments. I am so happy to know that you love the idea of Steve's wings. This story is actually a dream i had and had absolutely loved it so i wrote it down.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tony accompanied Steve all the way to his apartment once they got to Brooklyn. They were met at the door by the worried faces of Steve’s only friends who he had informed beforehand through a very painful phone call.

The burly man who Tony assumed to be Bucky Barnes whispered a soft “Steve” and held out his hands to lead Steve into a hug but as soon as his fingers touched Steve’s arm, the blond flinched back eyes wide and collapsed into Tony who was standing behind him.

The other three men stood there at the threshold staring at each other, frozen in shock. Steve murmured a barely perceptible ‘I’m sorry’ and started sobbing again on Tony’s chest.

Tony could see that it was taking everything in Barnes’s power to not to look offended at that considering the situation. His eyes were glazed over as if he would cry any minute.

Tony scooped Steve up once again and asked where the bedroom was. The burly looking man just stood there frozen so the other one, Sam stepped up and pointed him toward it.

Even after Tony placed Steve on the bed he clung to him like a limpet so he decided to stay. The blond kept sobbing softly and eventually fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Once he made sure that Steve was asleep, Tony decided to step out into the living room. Barnes was hunched over on the sofa with Wilson holding his hands for comfort.

“I’ll have to get back now” he blurted out awkwardly.

The two men looked up, one with tear stained eyes and the other with empathy.

“It’s late why don’t you stay” Wilson was the first to speak. The ‘with Steve’ remained unsaid.

“I have to meet my legal team as soon possible, Vanko’s gone into hiding”

“You’re taking him to court” Barnes stood up abruptly.

Jesus, were these people angry at him for what happened to Steve. Even though a part of him did blame himself it would be devastating to hear it from the two people Steve loved the most.

“Uhh….yes of cour-“ he didn’t get to finish that sentence as the whole weight of an ex-soldier slammed onto him. It took the genius a full second to realize that he was actually being hugged.

“Thank you……..for being there for him” the other man said in a raspy voice.

He didn’t know what to say to that. His eyes started stinging with unshed tears.

“I’ll be here tomorrow morning” he said instead and walked out of the apartment furiously wiping at his cheeks.

In his haste to get away from anything that showed his vulnerability, Tony didn’t see the person walking towards him on the stairs and promptly collided with them.

Before he could apologize, a hand grabbed his collar.

“You, I know you…….You were with that fagot weren’t you” the other man, snapped.

Before he could even blink Tony grabbed the other man by his shirt and slammed him into the wall “Listen here you shit. If you ever go near Steve or any of his friends, if you ever so much as breathe near him I will fucking blow your brains out understand? And don’t even bother going to anyone with this. I will sick every lawyer I can get on you so that you’ll be begging on the streets by the end of it. Are we clear?”

The other man gave a horrified nod and scrambled back up the stairs the second Tony let go. . It was misplaced anger but useful nonetheless and hopefully that would be the end of Greg from downstairs

He went back home to the tower to research the shit out of Ivan Vanko, which didn’t yield much. Pepper was seething, helping anyway possible and handling all the legal stuff. He felt bad for piling this much work on top of her.

The workshop was littered with molted black feathers, a premonition of what was just around the corner for him. But he didn’t want to think about it because his heart was in a million pieces and every last one of those pieces ached for Steve.

God would anyone believe if he said Tony Stark was irrecoverably in love with Steve Rogers _. Fuck._

* * *

It was all his fault.

He shouldn’t have gone out alone into that empty hallway. He shouldn’t have strayed far from the crowds. He shouldn’t have gone to Monaco. He shouldn’t have been born at all.

It was a cycle of self -loathing that kept him staring blankly at the nearest wall. A lot of people have had worse happen to them, he should be thankful that this wasn’t like that, he tried telling himself but that didn’t mean it had rattled him to his core.

Steve tried to fight back as much as his frail body would allow but he couldn’t hold out long. He doesn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if Tony hadn’t arrived in time. He would breakdown again if he did.

Tony was livid judging from the muffled screams of phone conversations Steve could hear from the other room. As much as he could tell the complaint they filed with the Monacan police wasn’t getting anywhere as Hammer and his lackeys had already fled the continent. They would move it to the US jurisdiction. For the first time in his life Steve didn’t feel like fighting. He just wanted to run away and hide.

The genius kept reassuring him every chance he got but Steve just kept muttering he was fine and would like to go home. He refused to look at the very worried brunette during the whole journey back but Tony equally reused to leave his side. If it were anyone else Steve would be feeling claustrophobic instead with Tony he oddly felt safe but would loathe to admit it out loud.

He kept up the façade right until his best friend reached out to touch him. He felt so bad for Bucky but Steve just couldn’t bear touching anyone other than Tony then. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was Tony placing him on his bed.

In the morning he woke up to hushed conversations from the living room and was quite surprised to see Tony sitting on the couch with Bucky and Sam, nursing a cup of what would probably be coffee looking like death warmed over.

All of them stilled the moment they saw Steve. He really wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it and walked into the little kitchen instead.

He could hear someone follow him and knew it was his best friend due to the telltale sound of a wing dragging along the floor.

“Steve………you gonna talk about it” He asked not really framing it as a question.

Steve sighed still facing away “Not now Buck………not today”

“Okay that’s fine I’m here whenever you want me. You know that right Stevie” the other man uttered in a fond tone.

“I know” Steve turned around to face the larger man standing across their kitchen counter.

“You wanna talk about something else”

“Like what” Steve asked, a bit confused.

His best friend’s lips quirked into a small smirk and casually crossed his arms a sign for which Steve recognized to be ‘teasing the hell out of Steve time’ “oh I don’t know…….how about your boy who woke us up at five in the bloody morning and had been talking nonstop about you and only you for the past four hours”.

Steve’s face went a little red at that but he needed someone to know. It might not be the best of times to spring a revelation like this upon the other man but Steve wanted to let this one vital piece of information out.

“I think I’m in love with him Buck” he was able to make do without stuttering.

Bucky looked taken aback for a second at the blatant confession and then his smirk only got wider “Gotta tell ya he’s a bit annoying most of the time but somehow Sam thinks he’s a good one but I don’t for the record”

Steve knew that was the most Bucky was going to put out there as a sign of approval so he smiled a little and reached across the counter to grab the other man’s hand and managed to give it a gentle squeeze “Thank you”

Bucky looked like he was about to cry but nodded and returned to the living room instead.

Steve grabbed a coffee and walked back in the living room where the other three men were still in conversation.

“His lawyer had stated that Vanko would present himself directly at the court and I want you to talk to yours as soon as possible Steve. Athira is one of the best” Tony said in a matter of fact way.

“I don’t think I can afford this” he bit his lips in indignation.

“Are you kidding me Steve, you think SI wouldn’t support an employee that got harmed that too during a company venture”

“Employee……of course. okay I’ll get ready” Steve replied with the blankest face he could conjure as if what Tony said didn’t faze him.

“You don’t have to if you’re not up or it Steve” his best friend voiced sensing the faint change in Steve’s tone. _Best friend superpowers, probably._

“No its fine. Stubborn as a mule remember” He tried to smile which came out more like a grimace.

Was he ready for this? Maybe not. But he was Steve Rogers, he won’t go down without a fight not when he had all these great people beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this from my laptop but when i open it on my phone i cant see the Italics. Thank you for replying about that, i didn't know if it was only my problem.  
> And also if the space bar and F key of my keyboard barely work so if you find it odd that i miss a lot of those that's the reason.


	17. These moments I bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just give me this,  
> the moment our lips touch.  
> let me seal it away  
> this eternal bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not uploading for the past two weeks.  
> Honestly i got distracted by the drama-The untamed, its just sooooo good and i'm an idiot or not watching it sooner. I might write a few fics based on this.

When Steve came to visit him at the workshop that day, Tony was having the third existential crisis of the week.

The poisoning was getting worse and worse and by JARVIS’s estimates he only had about two months left of his miserable life. This year would be his last birthday if he could survive that long.

He was pouring every bit of energy left into helping Steve. One last act of righteousness before he…..

“I thought I told you to take a few days off Steve”

“It was just a meeting with the lawyers” the blonde shrugged.

“Are you alright?” Tony inquired in a milder tone.

“Yeah……I……I’m fine” Steve gave a small smile and looked away. Tony watched his gaze fall on the Iron man armor on one of the work benches.

“I’ve always wanted to ask you. How does it feel?......to fly” he asked in a wistful voice.

Tony recognized it as an obvious ploy to steer the subject away from Steve but indulged the other man anyway. He didn’t know exactly how to answer that question given that Steve had never flown for even a day in his life.

“I don’t know how to explain really but maybe I can show you” he answered while walking closer to Steve.

Steve’s head snapped up to face Tony in surprise “Oh no Tony I could ne-“

“Seriously Steve it’s no problem at all. The suit can lift about a hundred tons but I am working on improving that so lifting you would be like what, a bunch of grapes” he smirked.

Steve raised an eye brow at his rambling but had a soft smile on his face.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea” Steve said looking a little apprehensive yet the little glint in his eyes gave him away.

“Come on, I promise to not violate any air spaces. It’ll be great trust me” and he started to assemble the suit around him even before finishing that sentence.

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea which was repeated by JARVIS inside the suit every five seconds but Tony chose to ignore it for the naked awe and appreciation on Steve’s face. _This was for Steve, something nice before everything goes to shit._

He extended an armored hand towards Steve and as the blond was about to take it, Tony just scooped him up in his arms instead. Steve grabbed on to his shoulders with a small yelp.

“That was cheating” the man in his arms accused.

Tony smiled wide inside the suit “much more comfortable for both of us. Ready?”

Steve nodded and then they were off.

This is worth it he thought while watching the unadulterated glee on Steve’s face as they soared through the air, hair billowing in the wind and lips stretched in a wide grin.

He came to a stop and just hovered over the bay looking at the lights.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it” Steve was the one who broke the silence first.

Tony opened the face plate “Yeah” he answered not really looking at the lights anymore and he realized this moment holds more weight than any other in the forty years of his life.

Then Steve turned his head and was looking up at him with such open adoration in his eyes that Tony found it impossible to look away. His face moved closer on its own volition and he felt Steve’s hands wound around his neck tighten in response. It wouldn’t take much to close the remaining few inches between them and oh how badly he wanted to do that.

This maybe the only thing he could offer Steve; the one last gift the universe would allow him to take, this moment they have together perhaps this single kiss if Tony mustered up the courage to actually do it.

His heart was thumping away wildly in his chest and Tony wondered when was the last time he felt like this, how in the world had he managed to fall in love with a man he hadn’t even kissed……yet.

And then Steve moved closer, barely an inch barely perceptible and all his self-restraint flew out the window. He would be selfish one last time, he would take this and only this and keep it away before he’s gone and so Tony leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

The angle was not quite right but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was a soft, delicate press of theirs lips. Steve’s were a little chaffed by the wind but it didn’t matter. It felt like finally coming home. It was more perfect than he could ever imagine and he guessed they made a really nice image; Iron man, head bend and kissing someone, hovering above the water with shining lights behind them.

They were so lost in the moment that Tony missed the first time it happened. The second time Tony snapped back with an audible gasp which left Steve staring back in confusion.

The face plate snapped back down and he was immediately bombarded with warnings blaring across the screen.

“The core is about to expire sir, I suggest you turn back immediately” JARVIS alerted in a rather stern tone.

“I’m sorry Steve” It was all he could manage to say before turning back to the tower. Steve looked confused and worried but didn’t say anything.

The blond immediately jumped off as soon as they landed for which Tony was thanking him silently in between gasps for air. He managed to snap the emergency release hatch and the armor fell to the floor in a loud clatter.

“Tony what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Steve asked, looking a bit wrecked himself.

“Help me to my desk, there’s a box”

Steve half carried half dragged Tony to the desk and lowered him down to a chair. Tony removed his reactor momentarily forgetting about the fact that the other man doesn’t even know about its existence.

To his surprise Steve looked un-phased till Tony took out the core which was smoking. _Yikes._

“Is that supposed to do that?” the blond asked with concern.

“If you must know, it’s neutron damage” he replied as for an explanation.

“You had this in your body?” Steve asked while handing over a new palladium core from the box.

He placed the reactor back in and took in a deep long breath. Before Tony could answer Steve grabbed him by the arms and gently hoisted him up.

“Tomorrow…… you can answer that tomorrow. Right now you are going straight to bed” and Tony felt like he could kiss Steve again but nodded and allowed himself to be dragged towards the bedroom instead.

Steve lowered Tony to the bed and covered him a blanket almost mechanically then with a final glance from the doorway, left him alone instead as if he was in a hurry to get away.

Tony’s treacherous heart broke at that. He wanted Steve to stay by his side as selfish as it was but-

_God! What was he thinking?_

_He is right, Steve should run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyyy.........it happened.  
> But if you think it came out of nowhere it's because its Tony's POV and is better explained in the next chapter.  
> Thank you for the kind words, kudos and patience.


	18. These moments I longed for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My soul will cast the backward view,  
> the longing look alone on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proceedings for civil and criminal assault is different but for the story's sake i'm going with a mixed system. 
> 
> As you are such amazing readers there is a little teeny tiny surprise in this chapter.  
> Enjoy....

The lawyer Tony mentioned came to visit them at the apartment to discuss the proceedings with Steve and just like he said, she was a highly capable woman and Steve felt reassured.

The hearing was in two days and Steve found himself getting calmer instead of anxious. He firmly believed in justice and the support system of the people he loved also helped plenty. Even Pepper and Natalia were doing everything they could. So he insisted on going back to work even though Tony and Nat downright begged him and threatened him respectively, to take a few days off (paid leave of course).

When Steve finished work at Stark tower for the day and decided to pay a visit to the workshop, Tony was neck deep in research about something. Steve could see articles about Ivan vanko among scientific journals and videos on the screen behind the genius.

If he could summarize, the billionaire looked like death warmed over; with dark circles under his eyes, dull droopy wings and messy hair. He leaked exhaustion from every pore.

Tony’s face bloomed into a brilliant smile at the sight of Steve stepping in and Steve couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love.

Their conversations so far mostly revolved around the case and other times on rather mundane things. Steve was ready to do anything to go back to how they were used to be.

To Steve’s annoyance the conversation morphed into an inquiry about his mental state and he had to jump off that boat as quick as possible so when his eyes fell on the armor he saw the opportunity and took it.

What he didn’t expect was the genius’s offer to take him flying. Steve agreed despite the worries because it would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited at the prospect himself.

So he watched in awe as the red and gold enveloped the genius and transformed into something not less than the pinnacle of scientific brilliance.

The way Tony’s whole body moved to get the parts fitted with elegance and a bit of flair and how his wings shifted and folded to fit inside the back piece, Steve felt the process itself to be one step away from a seduction technique and his cheeks warmed in response.

Then they were flying and what an experience it was. Sure he had flown on planes before but flying like this with the wind on your face was a whole other feeling. It made him giddy that he got to do this, something Steve thought would never happen in his life.

They came to a stop over the bay just to watch the skyline, lights on skyscrapers twinkling like stars across the water. It was a bit chilly and he shivered with the cold wind that passed.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he asked not really to the man holding him but he answered yes anyway.

Steve raised his head to look up and saw Tony’s face staring back and his heart started beating so fast Steve almost thought it had malfunctioned.

There was hesitation written across Tony’s eyes and Steve could only see a man terrified of falling in love and not the playboy everyone insisted he was. Steve felt a bit courageous and leaned in, barely anything really and Tony’s eyes widened. He could see the exact moment the switch flipped inside the genius and in the next they were kissing.

Steve wanted to sigh into it; he wanted to scream ‘Finally’ from the top of his lungs because that was what it felt like. He knew nothing in his life can ever compare to the moment he first kissed Tony stark.

The bliss came to an abrupt halt when Tony gasped and snapped back. The face plate slammed shut and the external speakers were off which made Steve realize that something was extremely wrong.

Everything that happened later transpired faster than Steve could process, one minute Tony was gasping for air the other he was pulling something out (which was fuming by the way) of his chest and Steve was panicking to do anything to help.

The genius’s answers to Steve’s questions were vague and the only thing he understood was that Tony needed rest immediately.

So he took the other man to his bed and contemplated staying by his side. But his mind was still reeling with questions which made him too flustered to stay still.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him silently. He had kept his calm to help Tony and now it was his turn to fully freak out.

The first thought that came to his mind was that _Tony is dying._ It all made sense now; the reckless behavior, the excessive donations, pushing people away.

_How can i be this stupid_? He had seen this all before, back when Bucky came back and had realized that he couldn’t fly anymore, when he was too deep down in a hole of depression and self-hate.

Steve had watched with a pounding heart when Bucky would lean unnecessarily closer to the edge when they were sitting on the roof or when he took too long to cross the road during heavy traffic or when his eyes lingered on sharp objects. He had watched with extreme sorrow and helplessness how Bucky had drank his nights away and wasted his days curled up on the couch. He had tried to push Steve to the limits with all his might and tried the same with Sam.

Tony was somewhere along that spectrum. But to Steve the past Bucky and the present Tony were the same; men who had lost hope.

“Steve you’ve been standing at the door for some time. Why don’t you take a seat?” the ever pragmatic AI suggested in a gentle tone.

Steve paced back and forth not knowing what to do. He went into the kitchen to help himself to a glass of water hoping it would calm his nerves.

“JARVIS what’s wrong with Tony?” he asked raising his head toward the ceiling.

“I’m not in a position to discuss this matter with anyone” which was code for ‘my master is stupid and has forbidden me from talking about his well being to others’.

“Okay……okay….umm….then what about that thing on his chest. What is that?”

“The arc reactor is a power source that keeps the shrapnel in Mr. Stark’s chest from shredding his heart”

Steve promptly snorted the water out his nose at the blunt reply. “What?....JARVIS?”

“During his kidnapping Mr. Stark sustained some grave injuries that led to shrapnel being embedded in his chest. The arc reactor which powers an electromagnet was developed in order to inhibit its movement towards the heart muscles”

This was a lot to take in for Steve at the moment. His mind kept replaying the moment he saw Tony yank that thing out of his chest.

“The same thing powers the tower right but this one is in his chest?”

“The miniaturized version is embedded in his chest cavity, yes” JARVIS confirmed.

Steve sat down on a couch and let out a large shuddering breath through his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t get much information from JARVIS or its creator.

“What was that thing he replaced from the reactor?”

“I’m assuming you are referring to the palladium core, which my protocols prevent me from discussing about”

Well at least now he knew what to look for. He told JARVIS to watch over Tony until he got back and rushed out of the tower in search of a familiar red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass finally figured out how to post pictures on AO3....  
> The art work was done half by my sister and half by me. Hope you guys enjoyed it :D


	19. The siren song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such, in the fond illusion of my heart  
> such picture would i at that time have made:  
> And seen the soul of truth in every part;  
> a faith, a trust, that could not be betray'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yayy!  
> This fic will probably have at least two extra chapters from what is shown. I hope that's not an inconvenience. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Love your comments.

It was way too late in the evening by the time Steve found Natalie’s address and started pounding on her apartment door.

She opened and stared with furrowed eye brows and flared wings, clearly in a defensive posture but eased down when she realized it was Steve.

“Steve? What’s wrong?” the red head asked while letting Steve inside the apartment. Even though he was a panting nervous wreck and jittered all over the place, Steve noticed Nat tuck something that suspiciously looked like a gun behind her back.

The apartment was moderately furnished, looked like a place where an actual working woman with an actual office job would live. It’s exactly what Steve expected it to look like as a cover.

She directed him to the couch on the living room and handed him a glass of water that seemingly materialized out of thin air. He doesn’t have the time to gape at that.

“Tony is dying” His voice sounded broken to his own ears.

“Take a deep breath” she mimicked a long hard breath. “Now tell me what happened”

Steve hesitated for a minute. Tony obviously didn’t want anyone to know the existence of the arc reactor in his chest; wouldn’t telling a spy from a secret government organization be the highest form of deception?

“Steve?”

“There is an arc reactor on Tony’s chest and it’s killing him” and the tears started falling because in that moment he felt utterly helpless.

Nat’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise but she quickly regained her composure.

“Steve I need to make a call. Don’t worry we can help him”

Steve looked at her with all the determination he could muster and nodded. By the time it took Steve to put himself together she was back from her call.

“I’ve got to report back to base”

“I want to come with you” Steve abruptly stood up.

“Steve, you’re not a member of SHIELD” she stated with an arch of her eye brow.

“This is about Tony, I want to help. I’m the only one who knows about this” Steve said with a stubborn tilt of his chin.

Knowing the blonde quite well by now, the super spy only smirked a bit. “Did you run all the way here?”

That got Steve sputtering incomprehensible things while looking down at his feet. She only smirked harder.

“Then come on, let’s go”

To their great surprise Fury was not against Steve joining them. He had already filled in everything he knew to the scientific team and they had immediately started working on a temporary neutralizer.

Steve and Nat along with a guy with dirty blonde hair and a bow (?) were allowed to go through old SHIELD archives to look for anything that might help. They had already stumbled upon a lot of Howard Stark’s earlier research which was a sort of revelation for Steve. Fury’s motivation to help Tony suddenly made sense to him.

The other man with them had abnormally large brown wings that dragged on the floor even when folded. He was eyeing Steve with an unreadable expression on his face all that time and then Nat leaned in to whisper something in his ears. The man turned to Steve and flashed a grin along with a double thumbs up. Steve heard something close to a ‘clown’ from the other direction, confused he turned to Nat and caught her rolling her eyes with fond exasperation at the other man.

By the time Steve realized it had been twenty four hours since he left Stark tower they had managed to find quite a few things that belonged to Tony’s father.

“Steve, go back and get some rest. We can take it from here” Nat said with an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

“We need to get this to Tony” Steve tried to protest blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“SHEILD can do that besides you have a hearing tomorrow remember?”

“ugh Fine Nat……..but I need to see Tony first”

“Alright I’ll take you and it's Natasha” She smiled at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Steve gaped at her until it struck him. He smiled back.

"Okay....Natasha"

* * *

When Tony woke up the next day, it was about four in the evening and his body hurt all over. The first thing he wanted to do was rush out the door to find Steve and then he remembered how Steve had literally ran away last night so he didn’t move from the bed for another hour.

He lifted a hand to his face and let his fingers ghost over his lips as if he could still feel the other man. It was selfish to want for Steve to stay, he knew this but his heart longed for it nonetheless.

Tony walked out to the bar and proceeded to chug half a bottle of scotch before unceremoniously plopping down on the couch.

“JARVIS, Has Steve come back?”

“No sir he hasn’t come back to the tower yet?” JARVIS replied in an apologetic tone.

“Yeah, whatever. Why don’t you prep the suit so I can go out and get that bread” he said with a self -deprecating chuckle.

“I’m afraid that’s not wise sir, shall I prepare one of your fifteen cars instead”

“Where’s your sense of adventure J” He took another swing of the bottle and got up.

Swaying on his feet Tony walked into the workshop to put the suit on himself. It was too late anyway why not go out with a bang.

He was in no state to put the suit on manually and despite whatever he ordered JARVIS refused to follow which only made him even more frustrated. In a fit of rage he threw the bottle which shattered across the wall.

“Fine don’t listen, I’ll just call Happy”

He was greeted by silence.

Tony was already half drunk by the time he stumbled out of the car into another dingy bar downtown because he got kicked out of the last one.

He was nursing a glass of god knows what at this point when a stranger approached him from the side and Tony was instantly drawn to the blond hair and blue eyes.

“Tony Stark?” the blond asked.

“The one and only” he answered with his signature smirk.

“You might not remember me but I was with the tech group that toured SI labs last month”

Tony leaned back on his chair and searched his memory for the man who sat opposite from him. The man looked like Steve in a lot of ways but he was taller and was sculpted like a statue. He would totally remember meeting someone like him if it were for a few more months prior but he drew a blank. He doesn’t remember anyone from the tech team as a matter of fact because Steve was there and ……..oh god.

“Sorry I don’t recall but I promise I won’t forget you tonight” he said with a wink.

The man opposite him smiled back. They sat there talking for some more time until the blond said “You wanna get outa here?”

“I’ve got my car outside”

Even in his drunken stupor Tony understood that Happy wasn’t pleased. He dropped them by the garage of the tower and left without a word.

The evening was proceeding in a way he didn’t even expect but the billionaire was too drunk out of his mind to turn around.

He wasn’t sure who pounced on whom, they were kissing by the time the elevator reached the penthouse and opened in near silence.

“Tony?” It was a loud whisper lamented equally with disbelief and sadness that almost sounded like a whimper which made the two of them spring apart as if electrocuted.

_Oh shit……Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i did warn about drama. :/
> 
> I will be taking a break from MCU after finishing this story and will be focusing on MDZS/the untamed. If anyone has not seen it yet i urge you to please go watch, it's really good.


	20. Wind in the pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But where friends fail us, we'll supply  
> our friendships with our charity;  
> Men that remote in sorrows live,  
> shall by our lusty brimmers thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again.......late....... as usual.   
> Only a few more chapters to go.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Tony's shocked face (read- surprised pickachu face)

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing and for a split second he thought it was some intruder inside the elevator. The two men inside were (how should he put this) sucking face without even realizing that the doors were open.

He was not in an emotional state to deal with Tony’s shit right then so the moment the two men stepped out of the elevator he jumped in. The last thing Steve saw was Tony’s shocked face.

Steve felt like he was holding his breath till he got out of stark tower. He bend down and held on to his knees and willed away the urge to cry and slowly breathed in the mildly cold night air letting it calm his hammering heart. Steve jolted upright when a hand gently touched his shoulders.

“Steve” came the concerned voice from behind him.

_Nat…..asha._

“Nat what are you still doing here?” he tried to force a smile.

She could see right through it “What happened?”

Steve let out a shuddering breath and tried to compose himself. If he goes back like this Bucky will definitely sense something is wrong and would murder Tony in his sleep if he found out. Talking about it with Nat right now would be infinitely better than going back home and dealing with his best friend.

“Why don’t we get some dinner first?” Nat suggested.

“Okay” Steve nodded and they started walking.

They sat across a table; Steve slumped on his chair and Nat a bit more relaxed than usual. Half way through the meal which Steve barely touched, Natasha spoke up again “Steve. What did Tony do?”

Steve gave a huff of almost laughter “What makes you think he did something?”

The spy didn’t dignify his question with an answer and instead tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in a look that said ‘really?’

Steve pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a breath through his mouth in an attempt to control the myriad of betrayal, jealousy and agony swirling through his mind. He narrated everything that happened between them from the beginning. The red head didn’t even twitch an eye brow through the whole thing.

Then she abruptly called for the waitress and asked for a new fork. That’s when Steve noticed the one in her hand been bend in the middle. Eyes wide he looked up to her face. She was thanking and smiling at the waitress. This was a very dangerous woman but he felt oddly good that this woman was on his side (and also never arm wrestle with Natasha. scratch that, never go anywhere near her arm. Period)

“We are going back to the tower” she said, her eyes fixed on the dead fork and Steve suddenly felt afraid for Tony.

“That might not be a good idea”

“Steve-“ she started, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

“I’m exhausted Nat. I just wanna go home and rest”

“Fine. I’ll take you” and Steve didn’t protest.

She followed him all the way to the apartment and both of them were greeted by a mildly worried Bucky and Sam. Even though he was barely functioning he noticed Sam freeze up the moment he laid eyes on the person behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked in a dangerous tone that Steve had never heard before and was about to answer but realized it wasn’t aimed at him.

“You know Nat?” he asked, face contorted in confusion. He looked across and saw that his best friend also wore the same expression.

“Relax, I’m not on the job” Nat answered which only raised the confusion in the room.

Steve had had enough “Okay, whatever the hell is going on you can explain it to me in the morning now I’m going to bed. Good night” It was clear that Sam knew Natasha somehow and he was not in the state of mind to give polite introductions anyway.

Thankful that the focus had now shifted from him he walked into his room ‘What the fuck is happening?’ uttered by a very confused Bucky was the last thing Steve heard before he shut his door.

* * *

When Natasha took up the assignment of spying on Tony Stark, she thought it would turn to be the easiest job she had done, what with Mr. Stark’s particular lifestyle and interests seducing him would be a piece of cake.

What she didn’t even expect was to lose the opportunity to an under qualified civilian. Hawkass laughed for two days when they found who she lost the position to, well for two days until she decked him in the jaw (semantics). The point is; being the highly experienced professional she was Natasha knew something was going on with Stark from that moment itself.

So she did the next best thing and got another job inside the Stark tower and started to monitor her target and everyone close to him. Opportunity presented itself when Stark transferred the role of CEO to Pepper Potts. And that’s when she met Steve.

She was a little bit offended at first but one look at Stark and she knew why Pepper chose Steve and from a few hours with Steve she knew why he was the right choice.

She had long ago learned not to judge people by how they look (comes with the job really). She approached Steve with something she had never done before in her life- no expectations. He had already agreed to pass on any information so there was no need for her to pretend that she was someone else other than Natasha Romanoff even if it was too early to divulge that little bit of information.

She inferred Steve was everything Tony Stark wasn’t; kind, righteous, virtuous and a strong sense of justice with a bit of stubbornness to boot. The fact that the man did not possess any wings didn’t matter to her at all. She had seen devils dressed in white with the most angelic of wings and learned not to trust them a long time ago.

And Steve gradually changed her view on Stark as well. The Tony Stark everyone else saw was very different from the Tony, the blonde often talked about. And by often she means all the time. _Oh you poor fool_ she would think and simply smile at the other man when he says Stark’s name in that peculiar fond tone he always uses only reserved for the genius. It was all very amusing really.

Steve might sound like a love struck fool sometimes but he was an honest judge of character and Natasha had decided to believe him, which brings her to her current predicament. Tony Stark has serious issues and doesn’t know jack shit on what to do about them.

The large man with long hair standing next to Sam almost shouting in her ear was not helping her temper one bit. She directed a kind (read fake) smile towards the couple “Any way nice meeting you gentlemen, I’ll get going now”

Sam grabbed her shoulders before he could slip out the door “Care to explain what you are doing with Steve before you go”

“Wait, how do you know Steve’s work friend Sam?” the man with the broken wings asked a bit quieter probably realizing Steve was trying to sleep in the other room.

“ **You’re** Natalie?” Sam asked eyes wide.

“He knows and I’m no longer undercover”

“Undercover?” broken wings chimed up again, visibly very confused and annoyed that he has no idea what’s going on.

“I’ll explain everything” the other man amended and that was her signal cue to escape if she didn’t want to be part of a very awkward conversation. It was clear that the other man doesn't know what his boyfriend does for a living.

On her walk back to the car, she thought of Stark. They had to deliver the things they found from the archives tomorrow along with the antidote. Even if she loathe to agree it, Steve was a good friend perhaps her only friend in the outside world so if anybody hurts him……..…Nat was ready to cut a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys always.


	21. Your hands to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So taught, so trained, we boldly face  
> All accidents of time and place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not posting anything for the last month. I hit a huge writers block and also got covid. so that happened. Not a good experience. A zero out of ten. would not recommend.   
> Please excuse the court proceedings. I changed them dramatically for the sake of the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tony felt like a colossal piece of shit the moment he saw Steve’s broken expression. He was shocked enough to gain back some semblance of sobriety and realize that he was staring for too long at the now closed elevator doors. He needed a drink again.

“Tony?” He absolutely forgot that there was someone else beside him.

“Uh Kevin …..Sorry…….I’ll get someone to take you back”

“It’s Michael but it’s fine. I can see myself out” the other man said with a small smile and a shrug. . Judging by the look, the guy probably noticed the resemblance but just didn’t comment about it.

Tony didn’t feel like suggesting otherwise so he just nodded and moved to sit down. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he had sat there staring at the wall. Perhaps a few hours, perhaps seconds or perhaps an eternity. It stopped being relevant a long time ago.

“Colonel Rhodes is on the line” JARVIS announced suddenly breaking him out of the revere.

“Tony what’s wrong?” his best friend’s concerned voiced echoed through the penthouse as soon as the call connected.

“What makes you think anything’s wrong?” He got up and walked over to the bar clicking off and yanking away the prosthesis attached to his wings. An alarming number of feathers fell to the floor.

“Care to explain why you are getting thrown out of bars”

“Come on platypus is it really the first time?” he asked with a self -deprecating chuckle while rummaging around for a glass. “Okay so then what were you doing with the XL version of Steve?” There was no humor in Rhodey’s voice this time and Tony knew he was being as serious as he can be.

_I really hate paparazzi sometimes._ The disgusting state of his wings would probably be all over the internet by now “Did Pepper call?”

“Of course she called, from the middle of a very important meeting by the way. You think I watch these shit”

Tony laughed at that and brought the half- filled glass to his face and watched the light reflect off the liquid. Half of him wanted to smash it across the wall and never touch it again and the other half wanted to drown the entire bottle.

“First of all Mathew ( _was that his name?_ ) Would be really offended and second this is not the first time, come on Rhodes.” he said finally placing the glass away from him.

“Tony I thought-“

Tony braced himself on the counter with one hand and rubbed his aching chest with the other. “Thought what?” he interrupted before the other man could finish. It would hurt too much to hear it.

“You know what? never mind”

“Yeah” he prayed that it didn’t sound as broken as it did to his own ears.

“Tony whatever is going on. I want you to figure it out like a rational human being and take care of your wings; they look like shit……Look man I gotta go. Promise me you’ll call later?”

“Yeah sure” and the line went dead. He whispered a quiet sorry to the empty room.

“Mr. Stark my systems are being overridden” so JARVIS is still pissed off.

Before he could react the elevators opened to reveal Director Fury. _Of fucking course._

Tony was about to call for a suit when the director raised both his hands half way and said “we do not have time for this Stark”

“I told you before; I don’t wanna join your super secret boy band”

The other man chuckled while walking around, which Tony had to admit, made him look even more menacing “No no. I remember you wanted to do everything yourself. How is that working out for you?”

Tony stuttered with his reply and when he knew it wasn’t looking good for him he resorted to his trusty tactic of deflection. He could see that the other man saw right through it. Then someone walked in from god knows where and Tony’s jaw dropped open “Huh….You’re fired”

“That’s not up to you” she replied smoothly.

“Tony, I want you to meet agent Romanoff” the other man introduced like an over enthused father.

“I’m a shield shadow. Once we knew something was wrong I was tasked to you by Director Fury”

“Wow and you got beat by Steve” Tony enjoyed that particular jab.

Her face fell and Tony realized it might be for an entirely different reason.

“Wait. you and Steve. Did you lie to him as well?”

Romanoff had the decency to at least act remorseful “Who do you think gave us the information”

* * *

Steve woke up that morning with the dreadful feeling that this day will not turn out to be good. He walked into the kitchen to see his best friend holding a cup of coffee and staring outside the window.

“Buck. What happened?”

“Oh.......hey Stevie. You want some coffee?” his best friend asked instead of answering.

“No I want you to tell me what happened last night”

The other man walked away from the window and started making another cup anyway. “Sam and I had a bit of a misunderstanding but don’t worry he will be here in an hour to pick us up”

“You know I’m not worried about that”

“It’s nothing. We will figure it out” he amended and after a beat added “Did you know?”

Steve sighed and sat down on one of the chairs “Nat told me about her but I didn’t know about Sam” “You know he can’t go around telling everyone right?”

“But I’m not everyone. Am i?” there was a faint trace of hurt in the other man’s eyes now.

“Buck people ……..people are complicated. They do a lot of stupid things when it comes to love”. His thoughts immediately went to Tony and the ridiculous things he did upon the knowledge of impending death.

“When did you get so wise Punk?” Bucky asked with a bump of his shoulders and set the cup down in front of him.

“I’ve always been wise, jerk”

“Not when it comes to Stark” the other man grumbled under his breath but Steve heard it anyway.

Steve suddenly stood up afraid where this conversation would lead to “I’ll go get ready”

“Are you alright Steve?”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just get this over with”

There was a palpable tension inside the car while they were on their way to the court. The three of them were lost to their own thoughts.

When everyone settled down Steve looked among the people deliberately avoiding the other side that seemed to have a lot more people than necessary. Natasha was there. Pepper couldn’t make it as she was currently on the other side of the planet. But the person the really wanted beside him was nowhere to be seen.

Athira and her team were freaking out a bit because their prime witness had not arrived yet. Bucky and Sam kept throwing worried glances at Steve and the door. Natasha looked unfazed as ever until the moment they were about to call for the only witness. She was about to walk out when the doors burst open and Tony sauntered in true Tony Stark fashion.

“I’m here. Sorry I’m late”

“Mr. Stark you do realize that this the hearing of an alleged criminal assault that too of your own employee right?” The judge asked in mild anger.

“I sincerely apologize for my behavior your honor” Tony replied with genuine remorse.

“Just take your seat at the stand Mr. Stark”

Everything was going okay until the defendant started accusing Tony of not being sound of mind and the whole case being a ploy by Stark industries to save their dropping Stock values.

Steve could see Tony’s expressions change from seething to deranged at the onslaught of accusations. To top it off they also introduced a new witness (which Steve knew was entirely false) that claimed he saw everything.

“Your honor as you can see my client is falsely accused. In fact it was Mr. Rogers who approached him. All Mr. Vanko did was reciprocate. He didn’t know there was such malicious intent associated with it”

Inside him, Steve’s heart was thundering away but he only felt numb. From his seat he braved a glance at Tony and saw the man’s knuckles turn white with the force he was gripping the sunglasses in his hands which proved to be too much and it shattered.

The moment it was announced that the court was adjourned for three days on account of the new witness, his lawyers and friends escorted him out the room.

As soon as they stepped outside numerous cameras flashed and mikes were shoved in front of his face.

‘Mr. Rogers, is this a last ditch attempt to save Stark Industries?’

‘Do you believe Pepper Potts is qualified to be CEO?’

‘Was it her idea?’

‘Is Mr. Stark paying you for this?’

Steve was so overwhelmed he felt like he would breakdown then and there. Suddenly in the midst of all that chaos he felt a small tug at his sleeve. Steve turned around to face Tony looking devastatingly earnest and open.

“Come with me” he said. A plea more than anything.

And Steve nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
